


SANDERS SIDES ONESHOTS

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Adorable, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddle, Cute, Dark Sides, Dragon sides, F/F, F/M, FTM, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Halloween, Harry Potter meantioned, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Jealous, Jealousy, Lamp - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prinxiety - Freeform, Reading, Remy Is Clingy, Requests, Short Fics, That's a thing I made up, Tumblr Prompt, ViDeRemy, Virgil/Deceit/Remy oneshot, Wholesome, analogical - Freeform, dlamp - Freeform, heacanons, headcanons, logicallity - Freeform, maybe a lemon at some point, moxiety - Freeform, oneshots, prompts, royality, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Sanders Sides oneshots, ranges from Fluff, to Angst, to not really but kinda Smut because I feel awkward writing it....All ships because I'm a chaotic multi-shipper.I will take any recommendations!!!!!





	1. Dates & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil likes Logan, and Roman likes Patton..... but how do the others feel about them? Roman comes up with the "BRILLIANT" plan to fake date each other.

Logan congratulated Thomas who smiled back and thanked Logan.

 

Logan turned to Anxiety. “And Anxiety.” Anxiety frowned, knowing what was coming and how he had messed up. Logan definitely hated him, just thought of him as the bad guy even more now.

 

Anxiety shook his head with his head up. “Save your insults, i’m just gonna deck out.” Anxiety said, sighing as he started to drift off.

 

“Actually, um.” Logan interrupted, trying to let Anxiety know he wasn’t mad. “I was going to tell you that was a good debate today.”

 

Anxiety’s heart lurched forward as he tuned back in. “What? ...Wh-what do you mean?” Anxiety asked, feeling false hope in his chest. _Jumping to conclusions_ . Wasn’t that what they _just_ talked about?

 

Logan smirked at Anxiety, crossing his arms. “I _mean_ , you did a good job.”  Anxiety looked at him strange. “How? I was barely trying.” Anxiety said but no, he was actually trying _really_ hard.

 

“I hissed at you.” Anxiety reminded Logan who smiled strangely. “Yes I must admit that is a fairly uncommon debate tactic.” Logan replied, making Anxiety scoff.

 

“But despite you clearly not enjoying taking part, you still participated, you offered your points. And you even reasoned,...in your own way, and all that is commendable” Logan added, looking sideways at Anxiety.

 

“So pure.” Thomas whispered in his fanboy voice. Anxiety ignored him. “Gotta say I-” Anxiety inhaled. “Don’t really know how to react to you complimenting me, Kind of thought you didn’t like me.” _Thought this was unrequited_ , Anxiety thought to himself. He could feel Thomas look at him curiously.

 

_Right, he can hear our thoughts too,_ Anxiety thought, but ignored him. “Especially after last time when you called me a defeatist.”

 

“Well, you are wrong about a lot of things, but i don’t necessarily mind your company.” Logan continued, making Anxiety’s heart flutter.

 

_False hope._

 

_Jumping to conclusions_.

 

“The other two can bring in a whole ton of sunshine,” Anxiety made a face at that last word.  “And that can be unbearable and I can’t imagine having a debate with either one of them.”

 

_Is he saying he likes me best?_

 

_Don't get your hopes up._

 

“I guess I just assumed that---” Anxiety started. “You jumped to a conclusion.” Logan said, looking Anxiety right in the eyes. Anxiety smiled softly. _Like he can see right through me._

 

Anxiety looked into Logan’s eyes, Logan looked into Anxiety’s.

 

“We were just talking about that.” Thomas said to the camera. “Touche” Anxiety said, smirking and nodding. “Thanks.”

 

“Glad to see you guys working something out.” Thomas said, hand on his hip, smiling. Anxiety rolled his eyes as he drifted off again. “We didn’t work anything out.” he argued. “He’s as stubborn as ever.” Logan said.

 

Anxiety appeared in the hallway outside his room. Logan appeared next to him, as the door to his room was next to his.

 

“By the way, i really meant it. I enjoy talking with you more than the others.” Logan said and walked into his room.

 

Anxiety stared at Logan’s door for a few moments. _False hope._

 

“JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!” Logan yelled from his room and Anxiety jumped. “Can you-” “I’M JUST GUESSING AND IT’S FALSEHOOD!” Logan shouted through the door and Anxiety snickered.

 

Anxiety walked down the hall to get something to eat but stopped by Roman’ door when he heard ugly crying.

 

“I failed, I so, so failed! I will never sing again!” Roman shouted. “Now now, kiddo. You did okay. You made a mistake and that’s okay.” Morality comforted. “I'M THE MISTAKE!” Roman yelled and Anxiety rolled his eyes, sighing to himself.

 

“Well hello Mistake, I’m Patton. I MEAN MORALITY!” Morality yelled and Anxiety smiled to himself when he heard the two laughing together. _Good,_ he thought to himself. I _t’s my job to be worried_.

 

“FALSEHOODS!” he heard  Logan shout from his room again and he flinched, but smiled to himself.

 

“DO YOU JUST KNOW WHAT I’M THINKING?” Anxiety yelled as he  walked back to his room. Logan opened the door and smiled at him. “I just think logically as to what your thoughts would be.” Logan answered.

 

Anxiety scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sure, okay.” Anxiety said, walking to his door.

 

“Good night Anxiety.” Logan said. “Virgil.” Anxiety said and Logan turned, raising an eyebrow. “My name’s Virgil.” Anxiety said and closed his door.

 

Logan smiled at Anx-Virgil’s room before walking into his bedroom again. He knew Anxiety was probably freaking out now, having just told him someone’s name because, c’mon, that’s Anxiety for you.

 

“IT’S FINE, I LIKE YOUR NAME!” Logan yelled, sitting on his bed. He heard a kick on his wall. “STOP BEING SMART!” Virgil yelled and Logan laughed.

 

~~~~~

 

Virgil laid on his stomach in his bed, surfing Tumblr and checking on his MySpace page when he heard a knock.

 

His eyebrows raised in confusion, no one ever knocked on his door, _ever_. There was a small part of him, wishing it to be Logan. For many reasons than just one. One) the others were annoying as fricking hell. Two) talking to Logan  was a  lot easier to talk to. Three) Virgil, may or may not, like the Logic side of Thomas more than just friends.

 

“Who is it?” Virgil yelled out. “Well who else would knock so grandly?” Roman yelled from the other side of the door. Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“Come in,  Princey.” Virgil muttered and Roman slammed the door open and sat on Virgil’s desk chair. “I have got to tell you something Anxiety!” Roman said happily. Virgil scrunched his nose at the use of the word ‘happily.’

 

“Sure, what is it?” Virgil asked bored, wanting to just go back to his phone. “So, while I was in my room recovering from that fail of an audition, Pat-MORALITY and I had a heart-to-heart.” Roman said, smiling. Virgil made a face and shrugged.

 

“So, why are you telling me?” Virgil asked, _really_ wanting to go back to Tumblr. Roman signed dramatically. “Well Hot Topic, I just wanted you to know I have felling for Morality.” Roman said a little quieter.

 

Virgil looked at Roman, even more confused. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked. Roman sighed.

 

“Well, I obviously couldn’t tell Morality. And I can’t tell Logan ‘cos he’d either tease me or not understand, he doesn’t do emotions. Plus,” Roman smirked and looked Virgil in the eyes. “I’ve seen how you look at Logan.” Virgil’s ears turned red.

 

“Wh-Your wrong, whatever your thinking.” Virgil said, pulling his hood up. Roman sighed. “Anyway, I have come up with a plan. To see if they like us back that is.” Virgil frowned. “First of all, this plan won’t work, second of all, stop assuming I like Logan, third of all, this could so backfire and you know it.”

 

Roman frowned, something he hardly did ‘cos of wrinkles’ he claimed. “Virgil, _please_ , let me just try it.” Roman said and Virgil signed. “Fine, what’s your plan?” Virgil asked.

 

Roman smiled. “Well, you know, many of the Fanders ship us.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “So, I thought, what if we pretended to date? If Morality or Logan get jealous, and we know they like us, if not, than we can wallow in self-pity.” Virgil looked up at that last part.

 

“Well I do love wallowing in self pity, but how long would we have to pretend? And what would we even do?” Virgil asked, putting his hood down because t was getting hot. “Well, we would pretend for maybe two weeks? And like, your gonna have to deal with me being all ‘coupley’ because otherwise it won’t be believable. You still act like you though, but we are going to have to take each other’s side more.”

 

Virgil sighed at that. “Fine, whatever, i’ll do it. Now get out of my room.” Roman nodded and walked out.

 

~~~~

 

“Ready?” Roman whispered to Virgil, grabbing his hand. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” The two walked into the mindscape living room, holding hands. Roman smiling brightly, Virgil’s ears red from the contact. Morality and Logan raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s, uhm. What’s with you two?” Logan asked, motioning to the joined hands. Roman smiled.

 

“So glad you asked! Anxiety and I are dating!” Roman shouted happily. Morality frowned and Logan raised an eyebrow. “Anxiety?” Logan asked, looking at Virgil.

 

Virgil paled under his gaze. _See, told you he would think it’s fake, i didn’t tell him my name._ Logan shook his head. “No, Vir--Anxiety, that’s not what i meant. It’s just weird you’d tell me your name and not him. But now that i think about it, he would make fun of such a ridiculous name.” Logan closed his laptop and Morality frowned even more.

 

“Logan, don’t make fun of Anxiety’s name, especially if he had enough confidence to tell you.” Virgil frowned and looked at Roman. Roman faked a gasp and Virgil immediately rolled his eyes.

 

“You told the brain what your name was and not me?” Roman asked and Virgil laughed at the amount of dramaticness in his voice. “Sir Sings a Lot, you know you’d pick on me for my name.” Virgil said and Roman smiled at the name.

 

“Well, _Hot Topic_ , I promise I won’t tease you.” Roman said and no one noticed Morality scratching at the couch nervously. **(something I do when i’m overwhelmed with feelings....yay)**

 

“So you guys, you guys are dating. For real?” Morality asked in a small voice. Roman’s heart fluttered at Morality’s broken voice and he wanted to wrap him up in a hug but he stayed in spot, gripping Anxiety’s hand. “Yep, we are dating.” Roman said, voice a little higher than usual.

 

Logan signed annoyed. “Well, _Virgil_ , don’t you two let it affect our debates.” Logan said sourly. Roman turned to Virgil, suppressing a smile.

 

“Your name is Virgil?” Roman asked and Virgil sighed, nodding. Morality cocked his head. “I thought it would end in, like an ‘An’ or ‘On’, like ours. You should change it to ‘Virgin’” Roman snorted at that and Virgil turned.

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Virgil asked, smirking and Roman’s face flushed red. “Noth-uhm, nothing.” He stuttered out and the two didn’t notice Morality or Logan frown. Suddenly Virgil turned to Morality.

 

“Hey, wait, you just said like ours. What’s your name?” “Patton.” Morality stated, looking at Roman. “I told Roman that already.”

 

~~~~~

 

It’s been a week and both Roman and Virgil knew by now that the other two were uncomfortable wiht their ‘relationship’, or that’s what they thought.

 

Every time Virgil leaned his head tiredly on Roman’s shoulder, Logan stormed annoyed out of the room. Every time Roman complimented Virgil, Morality would cough and turn away from them. When they called each other their nicknames, Logan would yell at them for being mushy. Every time they made any contact, Morality would ask them to hand him something, stopping the contact. 

 

They had told Thomas that they weren’t really dating and what their plan was but Thomas told them he always heard what they said and their thoughts and that they weren’t going to get anywhere doing this, but they ignored him

 

To help sell it off, they announced their relationship in their last video, Fanders screaming about Prinxiety and whatever other shit. When they did that though, Logan didn’t talk to them the rest of the day and Morality had a talk with Logan.

 

Right now, the four were in the mindscape living room, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, for Virgil had wanted to and Roman agreed and the other two just signed and agreed.

 

Roman sat at the end of the couch, Virgil curled up, head in his lap. Logan sat at Virgil’s feet and Morality sat in a chair he pulled up next to Roman. I the middle of the movie, Logan had fallen asleep, resting on his arm. Virgil wasn’t watching the movie anymore but instead was watching Logan’s peaceful sleeping face.

 

His glasses were crooked and his eyes were shut closed softly, his short eyelashes fluttering occasionally. His soft lips were open slightly and his breathing was slow.  Virgil wanted to wrap his arms around Logan’s waist and sleep with his head against his shoulder.

 

He frowned as he realized he couldn’t do that, no. At least, not yet, but his heart was aching. “Hey, I’m gonna go to bed now.” Virgil said softly to Roman who nodded and let him get up. “See you tomorrow Hot Topic.” Roman said and Virgil stood up, walking to his room.

 

Virgil collapsed on his bed sighing. God he hated this. He just wanted to hug Logan, to snuggle up against him, he never felt like this until he was ‘dating’ Roman.

 

God, seriously, all Virgil wanted to do, _needed_ to do, was wrap his arms around Logan, cry, maybe let Logan run his fingers through his hair, kiss the top of his head, _anything_.

 

Virgil felt tears well up and he smashed his face into his pillow, kicking his arms and legs in a tantrum. He does this, starts tantrums. He does it a lot too. Virgil smiled a sot, teary eyed smile remembering his and Logan’s debate when he threw a minor tantrum. 

 

He laughed a quiet pained laugh as he remembers Logan’s face when he hissed at him. Virgil whimpered and he buried himself under his blankets, not bothering to wipe away the black tear tracks or to flip the now black smeared pillow over.

 

**(back to the living room)**

 

Logan woke up shortly after Virgil left and went to sleep in his room. As he walked past Virgil’s room, he heard soft crying and Logan frowned. That’s not fair, he thought. Virgil can’t be upset and crying when Logan was in pain.

 

Logan was in so much pain, watching Virgil and Roman be together. And now Virgil was crying and he couldn’t go in and hug him, tell him it was okay, because he _couldn’t_.

 

Logan shook his head and walked into his own room.

 

**(back to the living room AGAIN)**

 

Now it was just Roman and Morality in the living room. Roman looked sideways at Morality, who was smiling brightly, eyes wide with amusement as he watched the movie. Roman smiled, glad to see the expression after not seeing it for a while.

 

Morality laughed at the movie and Roman felt his heart race and jump at the sound. Geez, he couldn’t do this anymore.

 

Tomorrow, tomorrow they were done with this. Roman thought and left for his room.

 

~~~

 

“Virgil?” Roman asked quietly, walking into the room. Virgil turned sleepily. “What?” he asked, still not fully awake. “Today, in the middle of Thomas’s video, we should break up.” Virgil popped up, awake now, smiling. “Really?” he asked and Roman scoffed.

 

“Wow, am I that bad?” he asked jokingly. “No, it’s just. I, l like Logan to much to continue this.” Roman nodded. “I understand. But first, since we always have a debate and everything, this time, you fight for your side and I’ll fight for mine. And we get in a fight and argue about some petty thing, and I break up with you and you storm off.”

 

Virgil nodded and pushed Roman off his bed. “Sure, now get out.”

 

~~~

 

“What is _with_ you?” Roman yelled. Virgil raised an eyebrow. “ _Excuse_ me?” he asked, as offended as he could muster.

 

Thomas sighed, already knowing their plan. “You guys, can you at least help me?” Roman and Virgil ignored him.

 

“What I’m saying is, if Thomas goes on the date, he could mess up so many things. He could end up having them not want to hang out with him anymore, or he could make a fool of himself or anything.” Virgil argued.

 

Patton raised his hand. “You guys should maybe calm down a bit.” he offered quietly. Logan nodded in agreement. Virgil sighed, rolling his eye.

 

“Seriously though. Can’t you agree with me on _something_?” Virgil asked Roman. Roman sighed dramactically. “WELL SOR-RY. If Thomas goes on this date, he could fall in love, start a new life, be happy for once. Which, by the way, you keep him from doing.”

 

Virgil frowned, knowing that was in fact true. “WELL THAT’S MY JOB! Maybe if you had a brain, you’d be more considerate that maybe this person was just being nice when Thomas asked him out, MUCH LIKE ME!” Virgil yelled and Roman sighed again.

 

“If you didn’t feel the same way, WHY DID YOU AGREE?!?!?!” Roman yelled. “BECAUSE YOUR SO PATHETIC THAT I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO BECOME THE SECOND ANXIETY! THOMAS ALREADY HAS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ME!”

 

Logan frowned now, looking at Virgil. He wanted to say so many things to Virgil telling him that none of that was true, that they needed him. That he was just fine, but Roman interrupted.

 

“WELL GOOD JOB TO YOU!” Roman yelled. “Your Disney songs are stupid.” Viigil said, trying to get Roman more angry because, hey, this was still fun.

 

Roman’s eyes widened. “DOUST THY WANT TO FUCKING GO, HOT TOPIC?” Roman shrieked. Thomas just sighed and walked away.

 

Morality tried to intervene but Virgil turned on him. “PATTON DON’T EVEN TRY TO STOP US.” Patton winced from the yelling and Roman turned back on Virgil, even more mad.

 

“LEAVE DAD OUT OF THIS! YOUR JUST TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE FEEL MORE SAD SO THEY KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!” Roman said, pure anger in his voice and that’s when Virgil realized they weren’t pretending anymore.

 

“Well, _Princey_. How about you grow a spine so you can ask out someone you actually like next time instead of wasting your breath on someone like me.” Virgil said and Roman frowned, throwing his hands in the air. “FINE THEN! We’re done, and you can go to your dark cave, alone like always.”

 

Virgil frowned, he could feel tears coming to his eyes and everyone noticed.

 

“Fine then. JUST NEXT TIME GET ENOUGH GUTS TO ASK SOMEONE YOU REALLY LIKE!” Virgil said and faded out, plopping on his bed, burying himself in his pillows and blankets again.

 

“I’m going, too.” Logan said to the others and faded to outside Virgil’s room. Roman faded out in anger and Patton followed.

 

“Virge?” Logan asked, knocking on the dark mood’s door. Hearing Logan’s voice launched Anxiety into a panic attack.

 

His heart started racing and he whimpered, feeling as if there were thousands of people watching him. He curled into himself as the racing of his heart increased and he screamed out, causing Logan to run into the room.

 

“VIRGIL!” Logan shouted, running over to him. Logan sat on the bed and moved Virgil so he was resting on his shoulder.

 

Virgil breathed in fast and wrapped his arms around Logan, sobbing into his shoulders. Logan looked at Anxiety, his cheeks flaring red but he ignored it. “Virgil, you need to calm down.” Logan whispered and Virgil nodded fast, gripping Logan’s shirt.

 

“Okay, breathe in with me. One, two three, four, five.” Logan counted slowly, watching as Virgil tried to breathe but his breath caught in his throat. Virgil coughed out, his heart racing more in fear. Logan rubbed circles onto his back. “Breathe, please Virgil.” Virgil nodded again.

 

After a few moments, Virgil’s heart had stopped racing so hard and he was breathing normally. Tears were still falling down his face. “I-I’m sorry.” Virgil said and pulled away from Logan. Logan sighed and pulled Anxiety back so he could wrap hi arms around him.

 

“It’ fine. Are you okay?” Logan asked and Virgil slowy re-wrapped his arms around Logan. “I’m, I’m _okay_.” Virgil answered. And Logan shook his head. “The truth, Virgil.” Logan said and Virgil signed.

 

“I have a lot going on, and Roman yelling at me like that...I-just it’s--” Virgil sighed again. Logan rubbed his back. “You said you went out with him just 'cos he asked. So you never liked him like that?” Logan asked hopefully.

 

Virgil shook his head.  “Pff, like Princey? No.” Virgil than muttered something Logan didn’t hear. “What was that?” Logan asked and Virgil bit his lip and sat up, looking at Logan.

 

Logan prided himself on being able to read people easily, but right now, Logan had no clue what Virgil was thinking.

 

“I, I like _you_ , Logan.” Virgil muttered and Logan smiled, embracing Virgil in a hug. “I like you too, and it hurt me liking fucking hell to see you with Roman.” Logan said quickly and Virgil smiled.

 

“I, It uh, it hurt me to watch you, and see you doing things while I was with Roman, i wanted to hug you but I could’t and---” Virgil was cut off by Logan pulling him into a kiss.

 

Virgil immediately forgot everything and let Logan kiss him, moving his arms up around Logan’s neck, Logan’s hands slid to Anxiety’s waist. Logan smiled into the kiss and pulled back slowly. Anxiety laughed. “Woah, Mister No Emotions smiling?” Virgil said jokingly.

 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Oh, Mister Depressing And Sad laughing?” the two chuckled slightly and fell asleep soon after in each other’s arms.

 

~~~~~

 

Virgil sighed as Patton kept naming his reasons. Virgil looked from Patton to Roman, to Logan, to Thomas.

 

“But, you guys, if Thomas goes to the party, he might get overwhelmed with the amount of people there.” Virgil pointed out kindly. Logic smiled at his boyfriend. “Yes, but Virgil. If he _does_ go, this might be a chance for him to meet new people, make new friends. And as I recall, you’ve said in past videos you love Thomas’s friends.” Logan pointed out.

 

Virgil shrugged. “Well, yeah. But-” Logan leaned over the staircase railing, pulling the front of Virgil’s shirt forward and locking lips with the anxious side of Thomas.

 

When Logan pulled back, Virgil sighed. “Fine.” Virgil muttered. Roman and Patton laughed at he exchange while Thomas ignored it. “GREAT! I’m going to the party with Talyn and Joan!”

 

~~~

 

“You can’t just…. Do that to win an argument.” Virgil said sitting down on Logan’s bed. Logan smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “But I did and it worked so I can.” Logan said and Virgil sighed.

 

“But you can’t just kiss me to win a debate.” Virgil whined, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever you say. Want to watch Twitches?” Logan asked, hoping to distract Virgil with one of his favorite movies.

 

Virgil nodded, wrapping the blanket around them as Logan pulled out his laptop.


	2. Prinxiety-And There Are Voices In Our Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly, all the sides can hear each other's thoughts!!!!

Virgil let out a low growl as he turned to face Roman. “Could you, for once, stop singing Disney songs? It’s stuck in my head.” Virgil growled. Patton raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he popped a bowl of spaghetti in the microwave.

 

Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil. “Stop listening to other people’s thoughts and maybe you won’t have to deal with it.” Roman shot back.

 

Recently something happened in the Mindscape. One day, the four of them-and Deceit and Remy, but no one cares about them- woke up being able to hear what all the other sides were thinking, which freaked out some of them who now only said ‘lalalala’ in their heads most of the time, trying to stop others from hearing what their thinking.

 

It’s been two days and Virgil hates it because  _ fucking _ Princey has songs stuck in his head all day.

 

“I can’t just not listen when you're belting ‘How Far I’ll Go’ inside your  _ fucking _ mind.” Virgil hissed. “Virgil.” Patton warned at the curse word and Virgil signed. “Sorry, Dad.” he muttered and Patton smiled.

 

Virgil wa already getting a headache from hearing Patton come up with dad jokes for their next video in his head and Roman singing, but it only increased as Logan walked in, his mind blowing through some equation Virgil really didn't care about.

 

Virgil had been doing a good job of keeping his thoughts quiet, though you never really stopped thinking, he found a way to focus on the sound of his breathing instead. 

 

“Good morning everyone.” Logan said as he grabbed a cup. “Morning Logan!!” PAtton sang out happily.  _ He’s so adorable, _ Virgil heard Logan think and Patton blushed, burying his face in his cardigan.

 

Unlike Virgil, the others have not control how to silence their minds, so anything they think everyone else hears.

 

“Stop flirting you two.” Roman sighs out annoyedly. Logan’s cheeks gain the slightest of color as he filled his cup up wth water and put a tea bag in it. PAtton pulled out his breakfast spaghetti and sat next to Virgil.

 

“Hey, how’re you blocking us from your thoughts?” Patton asked curiously, pushing up his glasses as he picked up his fork. Virgil shrugged and looked at his phone. “‘M just, doing it, I guess.” he replied, not wanting to explain how it added to his headache to block his thoughts from the others.

 

His head hurts so much right now….

 

“LIFE OF THE PARTY IS HERE!!!” Remy shouted, sunglasses on, despite them being inside and Virgil winced at the yelling and new invasion of thoughts.

 

“Guess who isn’t here?” Deceit said as he walked in and PAtton scooted closer to Virgil. It was way too loud, way too many thoughts and Virgil’s headache was increasing. If it hurt too soon they’d hear it---

 

Suddenly, Virgil heard Thomas mention him and he synced out of his chair, appearing on the steps. 

 

“You called?” Virgil said, and, as always, Thomas jumped at his appearance. “Uh, well, I was just saying, this morning I’m feeling a little anxious, my head is starting to hurt a little too.” Thomas explained and Virgil immediately felt guilty.

 

If he hadn’t been trying so hard to block his thoughts out from the others then Thomas wouldn’t be feeling like this. “Sorry, there’s just,” Virgil paused, trying to choose his word carefully. “A situation.” he explained and Thomas’ eyes widened a bit.

 

“What kind of situation?” he asked and Patton popped in, smiling as he jumped up. “Hey, heya son!!!” he said and Thomas smiled at him. “Hey Patton, Virgil said there was a situation?” he asked cautiously.

 

Patton smiled “D’aw, it’s nothing too big. We can all hear each other’s thoughts, except Virgil, he’s blocking it somehow~” Patton looked at Virgil, as if asking for him to explain how he kept them out of his thoughts, but Logan popped in.

 

“Statistically speaking,” Logan said and Thomas turned to him. “It makes sense since we are all a different part of you in the same realm. So, it was bound to happen.” Logan explains.

 

Roman jumped in his spot and nodded. “I guess.” he agreed but Virgil stayed silent, having an silent debate between blocking his thoughts and giving Thomas a headache, or letting them hear something horrible.

 

He decided for now to block his thoughts, though he could see Thomas wince a little and rub at the side of his head.

 

“Well, uh, is there anyway to try and reverse this?” Thomas asked and Logan noticed him massaging his head. “Something wrong, Thomas?” Logan asked and the other sides looked at him.

 

“Little, anxious right now.” Thomas admitted and Virgil could feel Roman’s eyes on him, but he ignored it. “My head hurts a lot.” Thomas said and Virgil bit his lip. If he was hurting Thomas that much, he should stop.

 

Virgil breathed out slow as he let his thoughts wander, trying to stay calm and not let out any unwanted voices. Thomas blinked a little and looked at the other sides that were staring at him.

 

“It, it actually just went away, I’m fine now.” Thomas said.  _ Thank God, _ Virgil thought and Patton looked at him.

 

“For what?” PAtton asked aloud and Virgil shrugged. “He’s fine now, right? We should try and figure out the voices situation.” Virgil suggested and Patton shrugged. 

 

“I like this though!” he shouted cheerfully. “We’re all connected and everything.” he cheered. Logan smiled.  _ I agree _ , Logan’s voice said and Virgil gripped at his sweatshirt. “IT is pretty cool.” Roman said and grinned. 

 

_ It’snotcoolit’snotcoolit’snotcoolit’snot- _

 

“Why isn’t it?” Patton asked, concerned and Thomas watched in confusion. Virgil bit his lip. “I just think that we should all have our thoughts to ourselves.” He muttered. “It’s kind of an invasion of privacy.” 

 

**_That’s a stupid response._ **

 

Virgil immediately wanted to die as Logan, Patton and Roman all looked to him with concern. 

 

**_Hah! Look!!! They think your insane now!_ **

 

Patton’s eyes widened and he tried to take a step forward, but since they were in the middle of a video, the fourth wall blocked him.

 

Virgil hugged himself tighter as he felt their eyes all on him.

 

**_And you thought you had friends!!!_ **

 

**_Hey!!! You know a fun game?!_ **

 

**_Telling them all your secrets!!!_ **

 

“Don't listen,” Roman said but the others didn't know how to block out noise as Virgil did.

 

**_You and Deceit knew each other very well, didn't you?_ **

 

“LALALALA!” Patton sang, trying to keep Virgil’s secret, secret, but the noise died in his throat as Virgil’s secret was poured out.  

 

“You-you what?” Patton muttered and Virgil stayed silent as he watched Thomas turn his camera off. 

 

**_They’re not gonna trust you now~~_ **

 

**_Hey!!! I have another secret!!!_ **

 

Virgil felt tears brimming at his eyes as know one made any move t try and ignore what was gonna happen next. 

 

**_Virgil is a Dark Side!!_ **

 

Everyone’s eyes widened and Thomas looked at the sides, confused. Thomas didn't ask though, he quietly left the room.

 

“You-You’re a-You-” Roman couldn’t seem to form a sentence as he stared at Virgil and Virgil tried to for his tears back. Logan noticed the tears, but didn't say anything, looking at the ground.

 

**_FUN FACT #3!!!_ **

 

**_HE’S ROMAN’S DARK SIDE!!!_ **

 

**_ANXIETY CANCELS OUT CREATIVITY THE WAY DECEIT CANCELS OUT MORALITY, DOESN'T IT!?!?!_ **

 

**_Here’s another kicker._ **

 

**_VIRGIL’S IN LOVE WITH ROMAN!!!_ **

 

Virgil could feel the tears streaming down his face now, his whole body shaking with forceful sobs being choked out. Roman’s eyes widened and Patton took a step forward, before running to the stairs and hugging Virgil.

 

“My anxious little son!!! It’s fine!!! It’s fine, we love you still, you're still the same person!!” Patton yelled, hugging the other side tightly and Virgil cried into his shoulder.

 

**_They’re all liars, you know_ ** .

 

“I’m not lying,” Patton said, harshly and Virgil just nodded. Logan walked over and awkwardly patted Virgil’s shoulder as the other side cried.

 

**_They don't care~~~_ **

 

**_They pity you~_ **

 

Patton frowned. “Virgil, I promise we’re not.” Virgil nodded. “I know.” he mumbled. Roman stayed glued to his spot and Virgil looked at him. ‘Princey,” he started but Roman ran over and pushed the other two sides out of the way, wrapping Virgil up in a tight hug. Patton sighed a little upset as he was pushed aside but just watched the other sides.

 

“Virgil, we love you, we all do, whatever, whoever, that voice is, it’s lying, ignore it. We don't care if you're a dark side, I don't’ care you're my dark side, you're still one of us and always will be.” Roman whispered in Virgil’s ear as the other side hugged him back.

 

“And-And, I-I love you too.” Roman whispered so quietly, hardly Virgil could hear, but he still did and he buried his tear-stained, red face in Roman’s neck.

 

“Sh-shut up.” Virgil muttered and Roman let out a soft chuckle. “Sure, Hot Topic.” he said and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

The next day, no one could hear the others’ thoughts anymore. While Deceit and Remy were upset about this, Virgil was very relieved.

 

He sat on the couch now, Roman’s arm around his shoulders as they watched Steven Universe. “What!?” Roman shouted in Virgil’s ear, making the anxious boy jump. Roman apologized, but his eyes and attention were focused on the t.v.

 

Logan walked in and looked at Roman, whose eyes were wide and he was yelling at the screen. Logan looked at Virgil, who shrugged in response. Roman suddenly stood up and the left side of Virgil, where he’d been sitting, got cold and he shivered.

 

“Nooooo.” Roman groaned as he walked in circles. “I mean-I like, It was kind of obvious but wait, does that mean Steven-fucking-ahhhh.” Roman face planted on the couch and virgil snorted, ruffling the other sides’ hair. 

 

“You okay there?” Virgil asked, looking at the t.v. He’d never really cared for the show much, he hadn’t been paying attention when they were just watching, but he still tried to understand what had happened. 

 

“They just dropped a bombshell on us. A big one. We’re all dead now.” Roman whined, voice muffled in the couch. “Okay Princey.” Virgil said and grinned. “We’re all-” Virgil’s voice died in his throat.

 

**_You're what? All dead?_ **

 

**_You wish!_ **

 

Roma’s head immediately popped up and he saw Virgil’s frozen expression, immediately taking the other sides face in his hand, stroking his cheeks. “Hey, hey, look at me, whatever it’s saying, it’s lying. Everything it says is a lie.” Roman said.

 

**_He loves you_ **

 

“IT’s lying,” Roman repeated and Virgil let out a strange noise. “IT said you love me.” Virgil commented and Roman’s face flushed. “I mean-I mean that’s not a lie so-so ignore that. Uhm, other things-it’s a lie. Yeah. it’s lying.” Roman stumbled forcing his words out and Virgil kissed his nose.

 

“Thanks.” Virgil said and Roman smiled. “You’re fine now?” Roman asked.

 

**_No._ **

 

Virgil smiled brightly. “Yeah, all better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! so, got really back into being a fander again and i will update more, send my prompts, ideas, headcanons, anything you want and i'll try to write it!!! happy pride month!!! yeet!!
> 
> oh, follow me on instagram: l_the_art_nerd (it's an L, not an i)
> 
> -L


	3. I Just Wanna Run (Hide It Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is supposed to be a Dark side. If he's not he'll disapear. Also, Roman doesn't think that Virgil's relationship with Deceit and Remy is such a good idea. and maybe it isn't, maybe he should've never dated Dee.

Virgil stood in his spot on the stairs, laughing as he watched Logan and Morality argue over what green was greener for Thomas’ next binder-yes, they were fighting over organization today. Virgil had a small smile placed on his lips, something that wasn’t uncommon anymore.

 

Virgil, finally, felt as if he belonged here. He felt as if he had a home with them, he was accepted as a Side and that made him happy. 

 

“You guys, let’s use this one, it’s Slytherin green.” Virgil said, holding up a green binder. Roman inhaled dramatically, looking at the binder. “Well it is a nice shade of green.” Roman said and Virgil got an idea.

 

“Yeah, if we do this, than we could have a Gryffindor red folder, a Hufflepuff yellow notebook and Ravenclaw gray… other things.” Virgil suggested and Patton jumped up, pointing at Virgil. “Cat erasers!” Patton suggested and Logan nodded.

 

“Well, it would be an efficient way for Thomas to keep track of his things, considering he does love Harry Potter.” Logan said and Virgil smiled softly again, missing the way Roman smiled at him. 

 

Thomas smiled. “Well! I’m glad we figured that out!” he said and laughed. Logan shrugged as he started to deck out. “Actually, that was all Virgil.” he said and was gone.

 

Patton nodded, following after. “My fabulous dark son was great today.” Roman smiled and nodded at Virgil. “You did good today, Virge.” Roman said and decked out. Thomas smiled at Virgil. “Thank you.” he said and turned back to the camera.

 

“If any of you are having a hard time trying to stay organized….” Virgil decked out with a smiled on his lips as Thomas finished his video.

 

Virgil went into his room, jumping when Remy and Deceit ambushed him. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked annoyed, pushing the other sides off. Deceit smiled his evil smile and walked in front of Virgil backwards. 

 

“Well, we wanted to know how you became a Side. Like an official one. Considering you were a Dark Side at first.” Deceit said, almost tripping as Virgil sat at his desk. Virgil rolled his eyes as Remy wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders, leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Watcha doing, gurl?” Remy asked, shifting his sunglasses up to see as Virgil pulled out a laptop. Remy squinted at the screen, trying to see what he was typing. “I’m looking at the new video comments.” Virgil said and Deceit sat on the edge of his lap to see.

 

Virgil was used to this, these two, and others, all getting into his comfort zone. He didn't care anymore though, he was used to Patton’s hugs and Roman’s pats on the back. Besides, if he wasn’t used to it, he’d be  _ very _ unformattable when not filming videos, considering these two practically were glued to his hips and loved to act like they were some big married couple.

 

**Zero-G1: OMIGOD, OMIGOD, VIRGIL IS BEING SO SMOL AND ADORABLE AND HE’S SO HAPPY WITH THE OTHER SIDES, I LOVE HIM**

 

**NeverGetAnySleep: Roman’s little smile at Vigil when he wasn’t looking. #Prinxiety**

 

**Patton’s-Son: MY LITTLE ANXIOUS BABY IS SO HAPPY**

 

**Likes-For-Likes: My sister sneezed halfway through this and scared me. Lol.**

 

**Art-mom126: that’s a good idea, the fandom stuff. Nice video Thomas**

 

Virgil smiled a little as he scrolled through some more comments when Deceit poked his cheek. “Hey, yo, why are you smiling? That’s not your job.” Deceit said and Virgil turned, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘not my job’?” Virgil asked and Deceit sighed, turning on Virgil’s lap to look him in the face.

 

“You’re Thomas’ Anxiety. I’m Patton’s Dark Side, you're Roman’s, Remy’s Logan’s. You're not  _ supposed _ to be happy, or be coming up with ideas. You're  _ supposed  _ to stop creativity. You're supposed to make Thomas feel nervous and stay inside and do nothing because everything else is bad. Understand?” As Deceit said the last part he flicked Virgil’s forehead.

 

Virgil wrinkled his nose and pulled back a little, only for Remy to cuddle more into his shoulder.

 

“I know that but-” Virgil was cut off but Deceit raising an eyebrow and tilting his head curiously. “But…?” Virgil sighed. “But they make me feel as if I belong.” Remy laughed, making Virgil turn his head, his faces barely an inch separated from the sleepy side of Thomas.

 

“But you don't belong. You won’t ever belong.” Remy said. “We don't   _ help _ Thomas, we’re his dark sides for a reason.” Remy tilted his head and smiled at Virgil. “You belong with us.” He said and smiled sweetly.

 

Virgil looked at his lap and frowned. “But what if I don't want to be… bad?” Virgil asked and Deceit sighed, picking Virgil’s head up with his hands and making Virgil look him in the eyes. “You may disappear. If our side doesn't exist in Thomas or we change, either you may become something different, maybe something worse, or you may not exist anymore, for Thomas will get over his Anxiety.”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “I don't-I don't want to disapear.” Virgil said and Deceit smiled, his snake eye lighting up happily.

 

“Good boy.” He said.

 

~~~

 

“We should throw a party! Thomas just got enough money to buy that new car he wanted and he’s got extra so we should throw a party!” Patton said happily.

 

Logan nodded. “Well, so long as we don't go over a budget, a party sounds like a good idea to just relax with Thomas’ friends.” Roman smiled and spread his arms out wide. “We could have giant grand signs that say things like ‘friends foreva!’ and we could have cake. And people! Lots of people!” Roman said and Virgil had to stop himself from smiling at Roman’s idea.

 

Virgil bit his lip and forced himself to frown, almost immediately turning into his old self. “Not a lot of people.” he said, his voice low and everyone turned and Logan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Virgil, are you, what was it?” Logan pulled out his vocab cards and flipped through them, pulling one out. “Are you, ‘Angsty boi’?” Logan asked, concerned. Virgil rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at his friend’s enthusiasm over “modern-slang”. “I’m just  _ saying _ , a lot of people could be stressful. Maybe just a few friends like Valerie and---” Virgil cut himself off, hearing Remy in the back of his head.

 

‘You don't belong’ Virgil gulped and glared, his mood darkening. “Or not a party at all. That’s too stressful and that’d be too much work. You’d have to plan the date and you’d have to go out shopping. Besides, what if no one shows up?” Virgil asked and the other Sides eyes widened, all turning to Thomas who bit his own lip.

 

“Well, yeah, it does sound like a lot of work. Maybe not a party. Just, just me, Joan, Tayln, Valerie and Terrence? We could watch Disney movies?” Thomas said, unsure of himself. Roman turned to Virgil curiously. 

 

“Wy don't you want a party? Normally you’d be all like, ‘hey, yeah, that’s cool! Nightmare Before Christmas decorations!’ but that’s not you today.” Roman noted. Virgil shrugged, ignoring Roman’s stare.

 

“It’s just-that’s too many people.” Virgil said, almost growling. Patton tilted his head. “Virgil, are you sure you're okay?” he asked. Virgil was getting sick of everyone worrying for him.

 

“I’M FINE!” Virgil yelled and he decked out before anyone could say anything else.

 

Virgil appeared in his room, rubbing his head. “They’re so annoying.” he muttered. “I know, right?” Remy said from Virgil’s bed. “Especially Patton.” Deceit added. Virgil sat in between them, pulling up his laptop as he heard the other Sides return to their rooms.

 

**RedPaladin’sShadow: is virge ok**

 

**Pastel On Saturdays: what the frick**

 

**LAMP: But Virgil was finally fitting in! Why is he so upset! Curse you Thomas!**

 

**NeverGetAnySleep: Roman looks so upset that Virgil rejected his idea…. #Prinxiety**

 

**Deceit the Daddy: ???**

 

**AnimeFreak: THOMAS YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO**

 

Remy smiled at the comments and wrapped his arm around Virgil. “See? That’s how it should be. You're not supposed to fit in. People aren’t supposed to like you.” Remy said and smiled, pushing his sunglasses up onto his forehead, placing his coffee on Virgil’s desk. 

 

Deceit wrapped his other arm around Virgil’s waist. “What’s Prinxiety again?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the hashtag. Virgil smiled softly.

 

“That’s mine and Roman’s ship name. Like, us as a couple. A lot of people think we’d be great together.” Virgil said. Remy nodded. “You don't like him though, right?” He asked and Virgil shook his head. “No, not really.” he stated truthfully and Deceit smirked.

 

Virgil stood up, Deceit and Remy standing up too. “I’m going to get food.” Virgil said and Deceit and Remy followed him, much to his disagreement.

 

Virgil walked downstairs, luckily not running into any other Sides. Virgil got to the stove ( **Steve the stove)** and started heating up water, pulling out three of those Cup O’ Noodle things. Virgil sat down in a chair and Remy sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s shoulders and Deceit laid his legs across Virgil’s from his own chair. Virgil sighed at their clinginess.

 

Roman walked in and raised an eyebrow at Virgil, who just shrugged. Remy giggled, flipping his sunglasses down. He whispered something to Virgil that Roman didn't hear and Virgil burst out laughing, looking at Remy.

 

“No, but that’s-pfft.” Virgil said and Deceit smirked at Roman, mouthing ‘He’s ours’. Roman narrowed his eyes at the snake like side who just smiled at Virgil. “Hey, Virgie~ is our food ready yet?” Deceit asked. Virgil turned his head to look at the stove.

 

“Yes, but I need you guys to get off me.” Virgil said and Roman pretend to be busy heating up some spaghetti (Patton asked him to for him). Remy pouted.

 

“But I like it here.” Remy said, resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil shot Roman a look for help. “Please, get off Remy.” Virgil pleaded and Remy smirked, leaning and whispering something to Virgil again.

 

“I think el Romano is jealous~” Remy whispered and Virgil’s face turned red, looking at Roman. “Dude, help, please.” Virgil pleaded and Roman nodded, ignoring his heart that felt as if it were breaking. 

 

“Helping damsels in distress is my specialty.” Roman said as he picked Remy up off Virgil’s lap. Virgil laughed a little, but quickly covered his mouth, looking at Deceit who was giving him a disapproving look.

 

“I’m not a damsel.” Virgil shot back sourly and Roman raised an eyebrow, glaring at Deceit who smiled. Virgil stood up, walking to the stove and pouring the water into the cups, hissing as the water spilled onto his fingers and edge of his sweatshirt.

 

Roman turned worriedly but Remy ran, pushing Roman aside and grabbing Virgil’s arm, inspecting it. “Virgie, you need to take the sweatshirt off, it’s going to burn through if you don't.” Remy said and Deceit walked over, ignoring Roman who was watching from a distance now.

 

Virgil’s face paled. “...take it off?” Virgil muttered. Remy nodded, already pulling the black and purple jacket off for the other side.

 

Roman’s eyes widened seeing the pale lines running up Virgil’s arms. Remy and Deceit seemed to take no note of the scars. Virgil looked up as Remy dried his arm and met Roman’s gaze.

 

‘Help me’ Virgil mouthed and Roman’s eyes widened as Virgil nodded towards his phone. ‘Text you later’ Virgil mouthed again and Remy hugged Virgil. Virgil let out a fake laugh, Roman knew it was fake because he’s heard Virgil’s real laugh, but he knew the other two didn't.

 

Roman grabbed Patton’s pasta and ran to the other’s room.

 

“Patton, I think Virgil’s in trouble.” Roman said once he’d closed the door. Patton looked up from where he was on Logan’s lap. Logan raised an eyebrow. “What would make you say that?” he asked.

 

Roman handed Patton the plate and sat on the bed across from the two. “I was just downstairs and Virgil was there with Remy and Deceit. But these two were like, draped over him. Like, Remy was on his lap and Deceit’s legs were over Virgil’s lap.” Roman said, moving his arms as he talked. 

 

Logan shrugged. “Maybe they’re poly?” Logan suggested and Patton looked over his shoulder. “What’s that mean?” he asked. Logan tilted his head. “It means when there are more than two people in a romantic relationship.”

 

“He mouthed ‘help me’ to me when they were talking to him.” Roman added and Patton gasped. “Oh, yeah, he’s being held hostage.” Logan said.

 

“He said he’d text me later.” Roman said and Patton looked at him worriedly. “You’re afraid they might do something to him?” Patton asked softly. Roman nodded. “I hope he’s okay. Just,...” Roman trailed off but Patton nodded, understanding.

 

~~~

 

**V-Princey, can we talk?**

 

Roman jumped to his phone upon hearing it vibrate and sent a reply.

 

**R-What’s up?**

 

**V-I might disappear.**

 

Roman’s eyes widened as he read Virgil’s reply.

 

**R-What! What do you mean?**

 

**V-If i don't do my job as Thomas’ anxiety, I could disappear.**

**V-that’s what Deceit said.**

 

Roman inhaled slowly and resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.

 

**R-Deceit does nothing but lie**

 

**V-he wouldn’t lie to me about something like that, we’re to close for him to ever lie to me**

 

**R-he would though, b/c he thinks you guys are like connected somehow**

 

**V-we are**

 

Roman raised an eyebrow at his phone. 

 

**R-what do u mean?**

 

**V-Roman….**

**V-I’m your dark side**

**V-Deceit is Patton’s dark side and I’m yours**

 

Roman stared at his phone, not believing the words on the screen. 

 

**R-What?**

 

**V-you three are the main sides, you all have a dark side. Remy, or Sleep as you all know him, is Logan’s. It didn't make sense to me at first until he explained it but… I‘m your dark side, Deceit is Paton’s and Remy is Logan’s. There are other sides too, just none of them are that important.**

 

**R-how did we not know this?**

 

**V-we weren’t supposed to tell you.**

**V-shit, i’m sry i gtg Remy and Dece**

 

Roman frowned at his phone. Virgil’s last message was rushed, he didn't even finish it but he got the message. Suddenly, his phone flicked on as he got another message.

 

**V-Awe~ Virgie was being a meanie! He told you everything!**

 

**R-who’s this?**

 

**V-Oh! I’m Remy! Logan’s dark side! If Thomas doesn't get sleep, he can’t concentrate on what he’s supposed to be doing.**

**V-but back on Virgil, we won’t let you near him! I love Virgil!!! He’s great! Virgie is too precious to be ruined by you three perfects! Just because you were created to be Thomas’ main sides, doesn't mean you get to have everything you want! Virgie’s ours~**

 

Roman felt his heart started to race and he sat up. They couldn’t do this. No, Virgil was a main side, whether or not he had been a dark side before, he was a main side now, and, main sides stuck together.

 

Roman ran to Logan’s room, not the slightest bit surprised when he saw Patton in there two and immediately showed the two the messages. 

 

Meanwhile, Virgil wa sin his room, trying to grab his phone back to Remy, who just winked at him as he twirled around, texting Roman. “Remy! Please give me back my phone!” Virgil whined and Remy giggled a bit.

 

“Babe~ Gurl~ I’m just telling Roman you’re ours~” Remy sang as he danced around and Deceit stood up. “Remy, stop, you’re going to make them think we’re plotting to kill him or something.” Deceit said and Remy sighed. 

 

“Whatever you say, Dee.” Remy said and handed Virgil his phone back, who immediately texted Roman everything was fine and collapsed on his bed. 

 

“You still shouldn’t have told Roman though,” Deceit said, peering over Virgil’s shoulder. “Sorry, I just-I needed to tell someone,” Virgil said and upon Remy’s pout he added: “Someone other than you guys.”

 

“I’ll tell him to leave you guys alone though,” Virgil said and Deceit smiled, laing back so he was facing Virgil’s ceiling. “Roman seemed surprised at your scars,” He said blatantly and Remy nodded. 

 

“Did you not tell him about it?” Remy asked and Virgil shrugged. “No, It’s just, he wouldn’t understand.” Virgil said and before any of the other two sides could reply, Roman came running into his room, scaring the ever living actual fuck out of the three of them.

 

“Let Virgil go!” Roman shouted and ran over to the three with his sword, freezing when Virgil stood up, hands up as Logan and Patton ran in behind. “Yo! Dude! What the Hell!?” Virgil yelled and Roman lowered his katana.

 

“The-the way Sleep was talking sounded like you were kidnapped.” Roman stated and Remy laughed on the bed while Virgil face palmed.

 

“No, I’m fine, Remy was just saying stuff.” Virgil said and Remy stood up, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Roman, Logan and PAtton showed obvious discomfort to the affection, but Virgil didn't mind one bit, which made the others frown a bit.

 

“Because Virgil’s ours and ours only! You can’t have him!” Remy said and Virgil laughed a bit at that. “I’m not anyone’s,” Virgil stated and Remy just ignored him, turning to the others. “What Virgie meant before with him disappearing was that if he stops being his normal anxious self, like if he’s nice and lets Thomas do things then-” “-He’ll cease to exist.” Deceit finished, standing up too.

 

The three main sides face all morphed into fear as Deceit leaned against Virgil slightly. “You’ll disappear?” Roman asked quietly and Virgil nodded a bit. “Yeah, I will.” He mumbled and Patton let out a cry. “No! Virgil! You can’t disappear!” Patton moved forward to hug the anxious side but Deceit stopped him with a glare.

 

“I don't want to disappear, which is why I need to be Thomas’ anxiety.” Virgil said and moved his one arm so it rested against Remy’s back, making himself in a much more comfortable position as the sleepy side of Thomas almost purred.

 

Roman shifted uncomfortably at Remy’s public display of affection. Deceit grinned at his reaction, hough Virgil didn't once notice the others discomfort.

 

“I-I see,” Patton mumbled, shifting from foot-to-foot a bit. “You have to continue being anxious. We’ll accept that! But son,” Patton said, smiling a little at Virgil. “You can still hang out with us!” Virgil nodded but tensed when he heard Deceit growl a bit. 

 

“I-I could, yeah, I guess.” He said a little awkwardly and Patton looked at Deceit and Remy. “You two can hang with us two! Since you like Virgil so much!” Patton claimed and Roman turned around so fast his head almost flew off. “What?” he asked, but PAtton ignored him.

 

“Fine! We always go where Virgie goes anyway!” Remy said and Patton just smiled. “Of course!” he said and Logan moved forward to be seen more, raising his hand before lowering it. “I have a question for you three,” he said and Virgil, Deceit and Remy all looked at him.

 

“Are the three of you dating?” He asked and Roman’s eyes widened as he turned to them. Remy gasped and looked at Virgil. “Virgil, are we?” He asked excitedly and Virgil thought for a moment. “I guess?” He said and looked at Deceit for confirmation, who just grinned and nodded.

 

“Oh,” Roman muttered and Patton looked at him with pity as he and Logan backed up a bit. “Well kiddos, Lo, Roman and I were gonna watch a movie, wanna join?” Patton asked and Virgil shrugged. “Sure”, he said, but he was shaking a bit from the anxiety that was now building up inside him.

 

Remy and Deceit, who were literally draped across his entire being, nodded before looking at Virgil. “Yeah, but we’ll be a moment,” Deceit said and Patton just nodded and smiled, pulling Logan out of them room, Roman following behind a little dejectedly.

 

The door closed and Virgil collapsed on the bed, shaking and Remy and Deceit placed their hands on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Hey, Virgie, what is it?” Remy asked, pouting a bit and Virgil bit his lip. “It’s just-If I-with them-and we’re-” Virgil paused, closing his eyes before scratching his wrists a bit.

 

“I already just told them so much, what if they change they way they act around me? What if they don't like me anymore? What if I just become a burden to them in future videos because I have to bring up the downsides?” Virgil’s breathing started to pick up and Deceit stood up, walking to the other side of them room as he grabbed Virgil’s medicine, something he hadn’t taken earlier.

 

Remy placed own of his hands on Virgil’s lower back, rubbing small circles into Virgil’s back and whispering motivational things to the other. Deceit walked back over to Virgil with a cup of water and a few of his pills, Virgil almost immediately grabbing them and downing the pills swallowing them with a gulp of water. 

 

“Thanks,” Vigil said after a few more minutes of calming down. “Sure,” Deceit simply said and Remy smiled. “Of course!” He replied.

 

“So, Virgie, question, to you too Dee.” Remy said and the two other sides looked at the sleepy side as he took his sunglasses off. “Are we actually dating?” Remy asked a little nervously and Deceit smirked at the other side. “Of course,” he stated and Virgil shrugged.

 

“Yeah,” Virgil said and rubbed his arm nervously. “Does that mean we’re allowed to kiss and stuff!?” Remy asked, almost bouncing on the bed and Deceit laughed at him a bit. “Of course, it’s fine with me,” Deceit answered and looked at Virgil. “Is it fine with you?” Deceit asked and Virgil felt strange under Deceit’s gaze.

 

“I, dunno. I’ve never been kissed or kissed anyone,” Virgil mumbled and Remy smiled. “Okay! When you feel comfortable, tell us!” Remy said and Virgil nodded. “Wanna go watch the movie with the others now?” Virgil asked and Remy jumped to his feet, linking his fingers with Virgil as he pulled him up to his feet.

 

“Yas Gurl!” Remy cheered and Virgil laughed at his boyfriend as he was dragged out of his room, Deceit following behind as they walked into the living room. When the three of them entered, Patton’s face visibly brightened as he moved over so they had room to sit. Roman looked at them, cautious as he moved to a chair, the three of the ther sides sitting down. 

 

Logan sat on the floor cross legged as he read a book, almost oblivious to the three’s entrance. “So! We’re watching the BNHA movie! Since Thomas started getting into anime again, I thought we should watch this!” Patton said and Virgil tilted his head.

 

“Isn’t it only out in theaters in Japan? And it haven't been translated?” Virgil said and Patton smiled. “Kiddo! We’re in Thomas’ mind! None of that matters!” he claimed and Virgil nodded sinking down a little in his seat to get more comfortable as Remy curled up into his side, Deceit placing his arm behind Virgil’s head.

 

“Okay,” Virgil mumbled and Patton started the movie. 

 

Around halfway through, Deceit had nodded off, which was in it’s own way strange for the other side. Deceit had fallen asleep though, leaning against Virgil as he snored, black hat falling off as he did so and Virgil had laughed a bit, setting his boyfriend’s hat on his lap as his other boyfriend snuggled into him.

The word wa still very foreign to Virgil and for the word to apply to two people, he didn't know if he was overly happy or overly anxious. “Gurl, you’re over-thinking again,” Remy said, brushing away some of Virgil’s bangs and Virgil laughed softly at that, making Roman turn.

 

“What’s it this time?” Remy asked and Virgil turned away from the movie to look at his boyfriend. “What?” he asked and Remy tited his head. “What are you thinking about?” Remy asked and Virgil smiled.

 

“I have two boyfriends,” Virgil said and Remy smiled brightly. “ _ Two _ ,” he repeated as the movie went on and Remy nodded, moving his hand to hold Virgil’s lacing their fingers together.

 

“Yeah, you do.” Remy said and Virgil smiled back at him, squeezing his hand as the two cuddled back up together. 

 

“I’m going to bed,” Roman announced and PAtton sent a look of...Concern? towards Roman. “Uh, well, goodnight Kiddo!” Patton called and Roman nodded before hurrying out of the room.

 

“What was that about?” Virgil asked Patton, who bit his lip. “He’s got a lot going on right now.” Patton explained and Logan suddenly tuned back into the world setting his book down. “What’s going on?” he asked and Patton shook his head.

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled and Logan nodded as he turned to the movie. 

 

~~~

 

After around a week of Deceit, Virgil and Remy being official, did Thomas make another video, summoning Virgil in to ask for advice.

 

“I need love help,” Thomas said and Virgil put his hands up, eyes going wide. “Woah, woah, woah, why did you call me for help?” Virgil asked and Thomas looked at his camera before looking back at Virgil. 

 

“Well, aren’t you,” Thomas paused awkwardly. “Dating Sleep and Deceit?” Thomas asked and Virgil nodded, sighing. “Fair enough, what do you want advice with?” Virgil said and Thomas smiled.

 

“So, you know how I got a boyfriend, right?” Thomas said and Virgil nodded. “I was wondering what I should do for our next date. I really want him to be happy, but I don't want to be to extra.” Thomas stated and Roman popped up in his prince pose.

 

“Did someone say extra?!” Roman shouted and Virgil sighed again, a little tired from talking all night with Dee and Remy. 

 

“Not now, Sir Sings A Lot.” Virgil mumbled and Roman turned to him. “Whatever Jack Smellington,” Roman said and virgil rolled his eyes. “You’ve already said that one before.” Virgil pointed out and turned back to Thomas. 

 

“Thomas, my advice is to not do anything extreme. Don't cause any attention to yourselves and unless you know that he’s gonna like it, I wouldn’t do it because it would put you in a bad spot.” Virgil said, remembering to stay the negative side of Thomas.

 

“Oh,” Thomas said and Patton popped up, turning to Thomas. “Hey now, Virgil’s just saying that because! There’s no reason you can’t do that! I bet he would love the idea of you going all out for him no matter what it is!” Patton said, smiling brightly.

 

( **note, i stopped editing here because i really had to finish up other stories and this is 25 pages long i didn't have time sorry about that i really am)**

 

Thomas nodded and looked at Virgil. “I mean, I just kind of wanted Virgil’s opinin more?” Thomas said. “Since he’s got the boyfriends, anyway.” Patton nodded. “Well, having two boyfriends or one boyfriend or no boyfriend doesn't make you less of a reliable source now does it?” Patton said. 

 

“On the contrary,” Logan said, standing in his spot. “It in a way does make you less of a reliable sourc.e Since Virgil is the only ne of us who is not alone, significant other wise, he would be the most relaible source of information for how to go about treating your other half.” Logan expplained and Patton nodded.

 

“But Virgil is kind of a downer,” Patton said. “No offense son,” Patton added quickly and Virgil shrugged. “So what if we call Sleep or Deceit for help?” Patton suggested and no one missed the way Virgil visibly brightened.

 

“Yeah, that’d be helpful, I guess,” Virgil mumbled, looking at the gorund, but he smiled smally. Thomas shrugged. “I-uh, I don't really like Deceit soI’m gonna call in Sleep.” Thomas said and Virgil shrugged as Remy was ummoned besides him, almost tackling his boyfriend with a hug. 

 

“I’ve been summoned for a video!” Remy shouted as he hugged Virgil. “This never happens!” He shouted, flipping his sunglasses down. Virgil smiled, hands on Remy’s waist as he looked at him. “You were summoned because Thomas wants to ask you some things,” Virgil said and Remy turned around to look at the human.

 

“Ask away, gurl!” Remy said and Thomas nodded. “Okay, so, I’m planning a date for my boyfriend, but I want it to be nicer than the others just because it’d be fun to do something nice for no reason, right?” Thomas said and Remy nodded, moving his starbucks cup from his left hand to his right around Virgil, who he was still hugging.

 

“I wanted to do a surprise for him, but I don't know how he’ll react.” Thomas claimed an Remy thought for a mooment before turning to Roman. “A surprise would be good, but not too big of one. Roman, do you have any ideas?” Remy asked and Roman had to tear his gaze away from the closeness of Remy and Virgil’s positions, lookig at Remy.

 

“Well, he could always plan a picnic. That’s always a good surprise.” Roman claimed and Remy gasped loudly, almost making Virgil jump. “We should do a picnic!” Remy said and Virgil nodded before turning to Thomas. 

 

“A picnic would be good. You could do it on mountains together where no one else could see in case you’re afraid of getting embarrassed. Plus it s a really nice thing to do.” Virgil said and the others nodded in agreement. Thomas smiled. “Thanks guys!” Thomas said.

 

“Sleep, I might have to call you in more.” Thomas said and there was a strange, happy light that came out of Remy’s eyes as he smiled. “Yes please!” he sang as he and Virgil sunk down.

 

The two appeared in Virgil’s room, lading on his bed next to Deceit, who was looking at the two. “How was the video?” He asked a little sourly and Remy smiled. “It was really fun!” Remy said, moving so he was sitting in Virgil’s lap, the other with his hands on his waist. “Thomas said he’d call me back for another video!” 

 

Deceit’s jaw tightened for a moment before he smiled at his boyfriend. “Well that’s good, right?” He said and Remy nodded, though Virgil frowned a bit. “Yeah!” Remy said, completely oblivious to his boyfrieds change in demeanor. “I can’t ait I hope he calls me back!” Remy said and Deceit stood up, towering over his two boyfriends.

 

“Yeah, that’s great,” He said and walked out of the room, making the two raise an eyebrow curiously before Remy urned back to Virgil. “Uh, hey, Virgie,” Remy said, looking to the side as he pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. 

 

“Yeah, Rem?” Virgil asked and Remy smiled. “Is it okay if I kiss you right now?” Remy asked and Virgil froze. “I dunno.” Virgil answered and Remy nodded. “Can I try?” Remy asked and Virgil thought for a moment. “Sure,” Virgil decided and Remy moved his head forward, placing a quick, gentle kiss upon Virgil’s lips.

 

“Is that fine?” Remy asked and Virgil smiled, dark eyeshadow lifting up as he did so. “You can kiss me again,” Virgil said and Remy smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Virgil’s again, but this time, longer.

 

~~~~

 

Over a month had passed now and many, many kisses had been passed between Virgil and Remy, along with kisses between Remy and Deceit, though for some reason, both Virgil and Remy didn't feel comfortable kissing the other side.

 

In fact, they were start to feel less confortable with their other boyfriend in general. Deceit wo   uld often blow up, or get mad, he’d yell at the to sometimes but the next day, half-heartedly apologize.

 

A few more video have been made in the past weeks too, Remy getting called in occasionally, which made the Dark Side extremely happy. Thoguh everytime he did, Deceit only got madder.

 

Virgil and Remy thought nothing of it, just that Dee had anger issues was all. Until the dayDeceit hit Remy.

 

It was a normal day. Vigil surfing through the YouTube comments on Thomas’ video, smiling at the ones that were ngirling oer Virgil and Remy in every video. Remy had been sitting on his lap, reading the comments with him while Deceit sat on the bed, right next to them, frowning.

 

“Look! I have fangirls!” Remy said, pointing at the screen where a hastag called “Remyfangurrlsforlife” was trending. Virgil chuckled, kissing Remy’s cheek. “Yeah you do,” Virgil commented and Deceit stood up angrily. 

 

“Why is Thomas only calling Remy in?” Deceit hissed angrily and Remy jumped to his feet. “Hey, Dee, it’s not that big of a deal,” Remy said and Deceit turned around, eyes glowing with annger and Remy whimpered, taking a step back and Virgil’s fight-or-flight senses kicked in.

 

“It is!” Deceit yelled, voice deep, almost shaking the room. “Becaue then you’ll become an actual side and you’ll be all friendly with the other losers like fucking Virgil here,” Deceit said and Virgil frowned. “So if you would just stay a Dark Side, like me and all the others, if you didn't listen to  _ him _ _ , _ , then I wouldn’t be so mad! I’ve been trying to be a side forever now!” Deceit yelled.

 

Remy almost cowered under his boyfriends glare. “Maybe if you were kinder to Thomas-” Remy was cut off by a loud  _ SMACK _ erupting in the room and Deceit glared at Remy, who was ow on the floor, holding his cheek with tears in his eyes as Virgil rushed over to him.

 

Virgil looked up at Deeit, glaring while the other side just glowered at him. “Why would you do that?!” Virgil spoke and Deceit only smirked. “He spoke out of line,” Deceit said in a ow voice that sent shivers down Remy and Virgil’s backs. “You’re not allowed to do that,” Deceit glowered and Virgil swallowed hard.

 

“He’s sorr-” Deceit kicked Virgil’s stomach, sending the other madn flying backwards with tears in his eyes as he hit the floor hard, groaning out as Remy watched in horror. “Dee what are you doing?” REmy asked, voice quivering and Deceit frowned at him, eye glaring.

 

“Because I can,” he answered and walked out of the room. Remy watched his other boyfriend leave before running over to Virgil. “Babe, gurl, are you okay,” Remy asked, ignoring his stinging cheek as he looked at Virgil.

 

Virgil groaned ut nodded, lifting up his shirt and stomach to reveal a huge ruise forming. “I’m fne,” Virgil said and Remy bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” Remy cried out an Virgil sat up, moving his hand to hold Remy’s cheek. “It’s not your fault, Rem.” Virgil said and Remy cried.

 

“I-I spoke out of line and he hurt you,” Remy blubbered and Virgil smiled softyl at him. “It’s fine, your fine, I’m fine.” Virgil said and Remy nodded. “Okay.” 

 

~~~~

 

More and more weeks passed by with Deceit hitting the two or kicking them when they didn't listen to what he wanted. He would yell insults at them and make fun of them. 

 

But the two never told any of the other sides. Though Virgil was around one hundred percent sure Roman knew, Patton was somewhere along finding it out and Logan didn't pay enough attention to notice. 

 

Why didn't Remy and Virgil tell anyone? Why didn't they break up with him? Answer was simple, well, to them at least. They were scared. Scared of what h’d do if they did break up with him, or how he’d react. Plus, he still had his nice moments. Like if he ever did permanent damage to them, such as the time he “accidentally” attacked Virgil with a pari of scissors, he’d apolollogize.

 

The three still cuddled, but it was obvious Remy and Virgil felt uncomfortable with Deceit so close. Like now. The six sides were all in the living roo, watching movies whhile Remy and Virgil where curled up on the couch, deceit sat next to Remy, Patton next to Deceit and Roman and Logan on the floor.

 

Virgil smiled as he held his boyfriend, thankful for the other’s warmth and love, thankfull he still had him. Remy kept his hands around Virgil, burying his head into Virgil’s neck as they watched the movie. 

 

Deceit looked at the two, obviously mad how they were excluding them, and leaned against Remy, making the other man jump and grip Virgil tighter, letting out a squeak whch didn't go unnoticed by he others. Roman looked at Remy and Virgil, worry in eyes eyes as Deceit let a nasty grin grow on his face.

 

Virgil held Remy tighter for reassurance as Deceit nuggled up to the other, Remy almost crying as he buried himself into Virgil. Deceit let out a low laugh, which caugh the attentio of the other sides. “lSleep, are you okay?” Patton asked, and the ther didn't answer.

 

“Oh, he’s fine,” Deceit said, smirk in place on his lips and Roman narrowed his eyes. “He can talk for himself,” Roman said but evveryone was interrupted by Missy and Pranks running in, shouting about how they had wanted to watch the movie too. 

 

“I-” Remy squeaked out and gripped Virgil tighter. “I wanna go to bed.” Remy said and Virgil nodded, letting the other untangle himself from Virgil, slipping out from underneath Deceit as Deceit now cuddled against Virgil now.

 

“Sleep nice!” Deceit called out overly sweetly and Remy flinched, running up the stairs. Deceit rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder, the other tensing up and eyes widening a fraction a he watched the movie.

 

HE hadn’t realize Roman was watching him.

 

~~~

 

When the movie was close to finishing, Deceit stood up, an almost evil like smile on his lips. “I’m gonna go with me sweet Remy~” Deceit sung out and Virgil’s eyes widened. “Hey! Wait-” Virgil called out but Deceit turned to him. “You can’t hog him all to yourself, he’s my boyfriend to.” Deceit growled and Virgil flinched, hands immediately covering his stomach where a few cuts and bruises from Deceit’s abuse lay.

 

“You can come up later,” Deceit said before lowerin his voice. “Understand?” Virgil nodded, almost shrinking in on himself, completely unaware of the others watching him. 

 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Roman asked, turning to Virgil as Patton paused the movie. “Rman,” Patton said in a warning for the curse word. Virgil bit his lip at Roman’s menancing tone and shook his head. “It’s nothing, I-don't’t worry about it.” Virgil said and Logan looked at him too.

 

“Virgil, this s defenetly not ‘nothing.’ both you and Sleep seem terrified of Deceit. What is going on?” LLogan demanded, which made Virgil flinch. “I-he,” Virgil’s bottom lip quivered as he buried his face in his hands. “He’s-uh, he!” Virgil couldn’t finish and opted for just lifting up his sweatshirt and shirt, revealing his pale and damaged stomach to them. Roman’s eyes narrowed as he was filled with the urge to put Deceit in a blender, Patton gasped and hid his face, tears coming to his eyes as he felt sadness wash over him and ogan frowned.

 

“Did he do this?” Roman aked, voice low and Virgil flinched again. “Ro, be careful wiith your tone,” Patton warned and Roman nodded. “Did he do this? “Roman asked softer and Vrgil nodded, tears in his eyes. “Don't’t-Don't’t tell him I told you, please.” Virgil’s voice came out broken.

 

Before any of the other sides could agree though, Remy’s shriek and cry erupted through th house and Virgil was on his feet in a second, running up the stairs to find Deceit kicking Remy, who was curled up on the ground.

 

“Dee! Stop this!” Virgil yelled, unaware of the others following him, well, he was aware of Nate behind him slow walking forward, but he ignored him.

 

Deceit turned to his one boyfriend and growled. “You can’t tell me waht to do,” Deceit said and slaped Virgi across his face. Virgil then turned and punched Deceit in the gut,, knocking the other back as he ran to Remy. 

 

“Omigod, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Virgil asked and Remy nodded. “C-can we leave?” Remy asked and Virgil nodded, letting Remy wrap his arms around his neck, cradling him a he stood up. “Deceit,” Vrigil said as he kicked the other walking out. 

 

“You are now single.” Virigl said and    
Deceit growled out. “You can’t-” “I can and I just did.” Virgil said, closing the door on the way out and his eyes widened at Roman and the others by his door, he was even a bit surprised to see Pranks there but said nothing.

 

“Uh, his guys.” Virgil mumbled and Patton hugged Virgil and Remy. “Omigod! You guys are okay!” Patton cried out and Remy wiggled a bit in Virgil’s arms. “YEah, we are.” Virigl said and ignored Pranks drawing on him with a blue marker.

 

~~~~

 

It’s been weeks since Virgl dumped Deceit and he’s never felt happier. HE would fall asleep cuddling Remy, who would always insist they should go to concerts instead, but he never minded the toher company. He loved hugging the other, loved being with the other, loved the other.

 

And he was so glad fo r moments like these, this one right now. Where he laid on the bed and Remy tried to get him out, begging to go to a concert he wanted to go to and Virgil just laughed. “Remy, Thomas needs to sleep, he’s got to edit tomorrow.” Virgil said and Remy pouted. 

 

“Virgie!” Remy whined and Virgil laughed as he was pulled up into a sitting position. “Please!” Remy pleaded and Virgil laughed. “Fine, fine, we can go.” Virgil said and Remy cheered. “Yay!”

 

~~

 

Tey were standing in the corwd now and Virgil gripped Remy’s hand, not liking the amount of people and Remy pouted. “Aw! It’s not that bad!” Remy said and siddled up next to Virgil. “You still got me~” Remy said and Virgil nodded, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Virgil said and Remy smiled, pressing is lips to Virgil’s before the music started.

 

~~~

 

Virgil and Remy now sat in a both away from the crowd, Remy on Virgil’s lap, facing him as he held his face a few inches apart from him. Their breathes fanned across each other’s faces and Virgil honestly doesn’t remember how he got here.

 

“Remy,” Virgil whispered at the other, who moved closer so their lips were brushing against each other. “Yes Virge?” Remy asked, lips brushing against Virgil’s as he did so and Virgil could feel how thick the tension in their little bubble was.

 

Virgil didn't respond with a verbal answer, moving forward and pressing his lips against Remy’s, making the other side smile and tug himself closer to Virgil. Soon the two’s lips started to move across each other, against, tilting their heads to have better access.

 

Remy slipped his tongue into Virgil’s mouth, making the other side gasp and grip Remy’s hips as his ow tngue danced with Remy’s. “Remy,” Virgil whispered and the word alone sent shivers up Remy’s spine as he tugged himself closer to his boyfriend. “Virgie,” Remy mumbled as their tongues continued to dance.

 

Virgil’s hands started to move up and under Remy’s white t-shirt and jacket, making Remy smiled as he almost sumbissed himself too Virgil. Virgil smiled into Remy’s mouth and tilted his head some more, leaning forward into Remy as he hands explored Remy’s torso. 

 

Suddeny, the two were summoned into Thomas’ house, onto their usual spot on the stairs and the two pulled away quickly, faces flushed as they stood up to look at the other sides, who’s own faces showed mixes of emotions.

 

Thomas cleared his throat awkwardly as Remy fixed his shirt and hair, pushing his sunglasses down. “Soooooo,” Patton said and turned to Thomas, who was still staring at the two. “Uhm, so, I was going to say that Camden invited me to a party he’s throwing and I wanted your guys’ advice.” Thomas said a little awkwardly and Virgil ran his hand through his hair, fixing his bangs.

 

“You should go, it’ll be fun. Besides it’s people you know so it’s not horrible or anything.” Virgil said, grabbing Remy’s hand bfore decking out.

 

The two landed on Virgil’s bed and Remy looked at him. “Virge, that wasn’t very ‘anxious’ of you,” Remy said and Virgil sighed, hands on the other’s waist. “It’s true though, it wouldn’t be bad if he’s going with friends.” Virgil stated and Remy nodded.

 

“I just-I do’t want you to disappear.” Remy stated and Virgil smilled at him, holding the side of his face gently. “Hey, tht’s not gonna happen,” Virgil whispered and Remy nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled before turning back to Virgil and leaning in closely to Virgil. 

 

“Can we continue where we were then?” Remy asked in a low voice and Virgil pushed forward immediately, locking lips with Remy as the other fell backwards.

 

~~~

**Youtube comments from that video: (I just like writing comments and shit)**

 

**I’M TOO AWKWARD FOR LIFE: nose bleed,.... Just….. Gushing out of my nose… just… blood everywhere.**

 

**LogicalLlama: PATTON COVER YOUR EYES XDDDD**

 

**Pidgelover11900: Thomas this is a family friendly channel what the heckity heck**

 

**TodoDeku4Eva: CAMDEN’S MENTIONED IN A VIDEO AGAIN!!!! HE HAVEN'T BEEN MENTIONED FOR SO LONG AHHHHHH**

**~~~~~**

 

When Virgil woke up that morning, he felt strangely happy. He crawled out of his bed, untangling himself from Remy as he put his clothes back on and vanished to the livign room.

 

“AH!” Patton yelled when Virgil popped up and he apolgized quickly. “Sorry!” Virigl shouted and Patton wvae dhis hands around. “It’s fine Kiddo! You just scared me!” Patton said and smiled.

 

“Everythings fine,” Virgil said and Patton nodded as he sat down at the table with a cup of tea. “Alright, just checking in Kiddo!” Patton said and smiled. Virgil smiled back as he made his own tea, sitting with the other side. Patton glanced at Virgil’s neck before smiling and bringing his own tea up to his lips.

 

“Looks like ou had fun last night,” Patton mumbled and Virgil almost choked on his tea, moving to pull his sweatshirt up a bit over his neck. “Yeah,” Virgil mumbled and Patton giggled as Roman entered. 

 

“Hello my fellow sides!” Roman said loudly and Virgil rolled his eyes playfully at him. “Hey Sir Sings A Lot.” Virgil said and Roman grinned. “How was last ight with your loverboy?” Roman teased and Virgil flushed, Remy walking into the room sleepily, not even trying to cover the many hickey’s lined up along his neck and jaw and Roman laughed.

 

“Looks like it was fun,” Roman said teasingly and Remy smiled. “It was!” He stated, making Virgil blush even darker. “Remy,” Virgil said and Remy grinned, walking over to him and smiling. “Yessss?” He sang out and Virgil smiled at him. “There’s a thing called oversharng.” Virgil comented and Remy laughed, though the sound died as Deceit walked in.

 

Remy immediately jumped behind Virgil, who put his arm around him protectively and Roman jumped in between Deceit and the other to.

 

Deceit only scoffed and grabbed a snack out of the cabinet, sending a glare at Virgil who flinched. Missy walked in and almost walked back out when he saw Deceit, but still stayed in, glaring at Deceit tooo.

 

“I don't like you,” Missy stated and everyone waited for the next part, the misleading compliment part, but nothing came as Deceit left the room. “You okay you two?” Roman asked and Virgil nodded as Remy wrapped his arms around Virgil. “Yeah,” Remy mumbled into Virgil’s back.

 

Roman looked at the tow again and bit his lip before turning to the counter. “Anyone want breakfast?” Roman called out and the others in the room nodded.

 

~

 

Earlier that day, Roman had been sitting in his room, elbows on his knees, hands in his hair as he had thought to himself. Yeah, okay, it’s one thing to have a crush on someone that’s already in a relationship, most people had hat, a lot of people had that. But t have a crush on  _ two _ people, who were in a relationship with  _ each other _ ? That’s completely different.

 

And Roman was completely sure he was insane, like…. 10,000,000% percent sure. But he couldn’t help it! Both Virgil  _ and _ Remy were like… super cute! And nice! And he loved Virgil in his sweatshirt! And Remy in his leather jacket! And like, even just them being together was super hot! And he was having like a super, major, huge dilema!

 

And of course like, he couldn’t go to anyne else with this. Patton thought the two were cute together and had even said that them having a third person in their relationship was maybe why they had been like that. Logan wouldn’t understand, he doesn't do “feelings”, tell that to him when he’s with PAtton. 

 

Missy wouldn’t understand either because his and PRanks reltionship was their own, weird thing that no one really understood. Nate wouldn’t understand, or, he wouldn’tlisten, or like, his advice would take an hour to get through. Brian and Harley would nevr understand either. And he sure as Hell wasn’t going to Deceit.

 

Roman didn't have anyone to go to!!!!! So what the fuck could he do!?!? 

 

Suffer. Yep. that’s what he was gonna do.

 

He was going to suffer until he could get over these stupid crushes….. Yeah. he’d wait.

 

Don't’ know if you can tell but that haven't been working out so well.

 

Roman sighed and stood up, walking down to the kitchen and entering. “Hello my fellow sides!” He shouted out to the others in there and PAtton smiled at him. Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked. “Hey, Sir Sings A Lot.”  

 

Roman smirked at Virgil and noticed the bruise-like mark on a very clear spot o his neck. “How was last night with your loverboy?” Roman teased, pretending it didn't hurt him to say those words. Virgil’s face turned a bright red and-dammit, he looked too cute like that. Remy walked in after that, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

 

Roman bit his lip upon seeing the many,  _ many _ marks along Remy and laughed instead. “Looks like it was fun,” Roman said and Remy smiled slepliy at him and again, fucking damit why ar they so cute. “It was!” he stated and Virgil almost buried himself in his shirt.

 

“Remy,” Virgil said sweetly and the other turned, walking over to his bofred. “Yessss~?” Remy sang and Roman stood watching the two as he moved more into the kitchen. “There’s a thing called oversharing.” Virgil declared and remy laughed, though the noise ended aburtbly, making Roman turn to look behind him, glaring at Deceit.

 

Roman flew on instinct and moved to block Deceit from Remy and Virgil, holding his arms out as a barrier.

 

Deceit rolled his eyes and scoffed, walking over to the cabinets and grabbing some granola thing befire turning to walk out. Missy came skipping in and faltered, almost turning back upon seeing the snake.

 

“I don't like you.” Missy declared and Roman waited for him to say some weird fliry thing as he always does but nothing came as Deceit walked out.

 

Roman sighed and looked at Virgil and Remy, who were clinging onto each other reassurngly. _Cute,_ Roman thought. “You okay, you two?” Roman asked and Virgil nodded, smiling up at Roman. “Yeah,” Remy said in a high ptiched voice, voie mumbled by Virgil’s back. 

 

Roman bit his lip, trying to hold back the urge to wrap them both up in a hug and turned around. “Anyone want breakfast?” He called out and Patton, Virgil, Remy and Missy all cheered for yes.

  
  


~~

 

After breakfast, Roman moved to the living room, turning on a movie and resting against the arm rest. Patton skipped in after and sat crssed legged o the floor in the middle of the room. Remy and Virgil came in last, sitting next to each other next to Roman, cuddled up next to each other.

 

Because the couch was so small though, (i know it’s not actually small but shhhhhh pretend it is.) Remy’s side was pressed lightly against Roman’s making the other side flush and turn his head away.

 

Virgil noticed Roman’s behavior and raised an eebrow, whispereing something in Remy’s ear tht made the other side sit up straight, looking at Roman briefly before looking back at Virgil. 

 

“Really?” Remy whispered loud enough Roman heard. Pranks came in with a hand full of whipped cream and everyone just ignored him as he walked up to Nate’s room.

 

After ten or twenty minutes later, Remy and Virgil stood up, Remy skipping up to the rooms and Virgil turned to Roman. “Uh, hey, Rem and I wanna talk with you,” Virgil said a little awkwardly. Roman nodded and stood up, following the other in silence up to the rooms.

 

Virgil walked into his room where Remy was already sitting on the bed and Roman followed in. “What is it?” he asked slowly, nervous and Virgil bit his lip.

 

“Uh, this is, kind of awkward…” Virgil mumbled and Remy bounced in his seating spot. “DO YOU WANNA DATE US?!” Remy shouted nad Virgil’s face flushed. “Uh, yeah, that.” Virgil mumbled and Roman felt his own cheeks flush the slightest.

 

“Wait, what?” Roman stuttered out and Remy nodded, boucning to his feet. “We like you too! Like I like like you, and so does Vigril. So we were wondering if you wanted to date us?” Remy asked and Roman pinched his inner arm to remind himself this was reality fo a moment.

 

“Okay, but you’re serious?”Roman asked and the two nodded. “Unless you say ‘no’,” Remy added. “Then it was a joke.” Remy added a little sadly and Roman chuckled a bit. 

 

“YEah,” Roman mumbled and Virgil turned to look at him. “What?” “Yeah,” Roman repeated and didn't have time to prpre himself as Remy shot himself at the other, tackling him to the ground.

 

“YAY!” Remy shouted and Roman laughed as he sat up. “So-so, we’re all dating, ight?” Virgil asked, nervously from his spot and Remy nodded, not bothering to let go of Roman.

 

“Yeah, yeah!!!!” Remy shouted and giggled a bit. “Cool,” Virgil said.

 

~~~

 

And four months later the once awkward trio was just as schrionized as a BTS. The three grew even more, if possible, in love with each other, cared for others more and were way more protective.

 

While, yes, Virgil and Roman still did have their small banters during Sanders Sides videos while Remy just agreed with whatever got them done the fastest, the three always made up with snuggles and kisses.

 

Sometimes though, Sanders Sides videos got a little frustrating for Logan and Patton when they were trying to root against even just one of them.

 

Like right now, when they were arguing against what the drop in Thomas likes-to-views ratio was. “This could mean the en,” Virgil said, already back into the ahbit of bringing out the bad points.

 

“That’s where you’re worng!” Logan called out, making Remy jump and bum into Virgil (they shared a spot on the stairs).

 

“It’s just one video that didn't have the same ratio of likes to views. But, if you see here, if we go back all the way to say, last year. One of his videos, one that will remain nameless to viewers, got not as many likes either,. But then Thomas’ next video boomed with an even higher likes to views atio then before.” Logan claimed.

 

“Okay, but that was  _ one _ time.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes. “Falsehood.” Logan debated. “As ou can see, when Thomas was just about statring his YouTube channel, a lot of videos dipped in and out of the common ratio.” 

 

“That’s when he was starting,” Virgil pointed out. “When he was a begginer. He’s a lot more educated now and the viewers still aren’t liking his content as much.” 

 

“Virgil, I’m retty sure there was a nicer way to say that,” Thomas squeaked out from his spot. “I agree with Virgie!” Remy called out and Logan simply rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course you do,” Logan commented and REmy pouted. “What I mean is, I agree with Virgil that he’s more educated now. Not nesiscarily that it’s the end. In the past, when we’ve made a few changes and stuff to Thomas’ channel, that normally brought more viewers to watch his videos.” Remy objected.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t saying that he should quit.” Virgil said. “I was just pointing out his numbers are going down.” “We should make some changes to his channel!”Roman claimed galantly. 

 

“No, we aren’t going to make any changes.” Logan stated. “YEah! Think of all the kiddos that would be sad if we changed anything up!” PAtton argued.

 

“Mutliple YouTubers in the past have made chaneges, and they just get more popular!” Remy fought, smiling but his eyes held a dangerous gleam to them. “Yeah we-well but those YouTubers always get comments like ‘I miss the old you’, or-or stuff like ‘I wish you were the old you’,” Patton argued.

 

“Ye, but you have to keep in mind, the Fanders are a lot better than those other YouTube fans.” Roman said. “Most of the Fanders are still fans of those YouTubers also Roman.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Okay, you know what?” Virgil said. “All those in favor of changing Thomas’ content for the better, raie your hand.” Virgil, Remy and Roman all rose their hand.

 

“All those who oppose.” Virgil said and Patton and Logan raised their hands, frowning. “We change for the better.” Virgil said and smirked and Thomas smiled brightly. “Yay! How should we change? I don't want to make too muuch of a difference.” Thomas sid and the rest of the video was sent with them discussing what they would do, like more Sanders Sides videos, maybe some more Cartoon Therapy videos too.

 

Now Virgil sat on his bed, laptop on his lap as he searched through the comments. Remy was draped across his shoulder, arms around him as he dozed off and Roman sat on his other side, reading over his shoulder.

 

**Don'tReadMyProfilePicture: don't read my username**

 

**Fander1000: ooooh, changes!!! I can’t wait to see how your channel improves Thomas!!!**

 

**P.T.Burnham’sSpiritAnimal: POWER TRIO!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!**

 

**MoxietyFangurl: PAtton and Logan are never going to win a debate now are they XDDD**

 

**Anime Trash: I have an idea!!! Do more of those Real or Fake anime videos!!!**

 

**SkyLava: great idea!!!**

 

**J1mmyN3utr0n: can’t wait to see the changes!!!**

 

Roman smiled at the comments and kissed Virgil’s cheek. “You have good ideas.” Roman said and Virgil laughed a little as he closed his laptop, trying not to wake his other boyfried up. “Technically it was Remy’s idea.” Virgil said.

 

Roman smiled and looked at the sleeping Sleep side. “YEah, but you helped.” Roma said and Virgil shrugged. 

 

“Sure, I guess.” Virgil said and laid down slowly. “‘M tired.” Virgil mumbled and Roman smiled softly, wrapping his arms around both his boyfriends. “Goodnight then,” Roman said softly. “Sleep tightrogen.” Virgil mumbled and stuck out his tongue a bit.

 

“Don't let the bedbugs bitrogen,” Remy mumbled, laughing softly when Virgil jumped at his sudden awakeness. 

 

**THE END BECAUSE THIS WAS RANDOM AS HELL AND I HaVE OTHER SHIT To FINISH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I dunno. I just, I headcanon Remy and Deceit and Virgil together but it being a really toxi relationship? But I alo fell in love with Remy x Roman x Virgil..... so yeah
> 
> I might make more soon because a few people from an Amino chat I was in boosted my confidence a bit? So thanks to "Roman Noodles" and "I'M TOO AWKWARD FOR LIFE" for motivation (and my sister, duh. XD) 
> 
> Wanna talk on Amino? My username is L The Art Nerd on the "Thomas Sanders Fans Amino".
> 
> Wanna talk on Tumblr? my username is L-The-Art-Nerd.
> 
> I draw lots of Sanders Sides fanart, wanna check it out on Instagram? my username is L_The_Art_Nerd
> 
> Well, see you soon guys gals and agender/nonbinary pals!
> 
> PEACE OUT  
> ~L


	4. Read To Me Until I Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants Logan to read to him
> 
> Logince (Side Moxiety???)-Fluff

Logan and Roman sat on the couch in the mindscape curled up into each other. It was a quiet evening, Patton and Virgil busy hanging up Halloween decorations outside.

 

“What do you want to do?” Logan asked softly, hand resting on Roman’s waist. Roman shrugged his shoulders, nuzzling into Logan’s side a little bit. “Dunno,” Roman practically whispered. “Sum’ing.” 

 

“Do you want me to read to you?” Logan asked and Roman nodded, eyelids feeling heavy. “What book?” Logan asked, trying to get Roman more conscious to answer him. “Harry Potter?” Roman suggested and Logan nodded. “Okay, I have to get up to go get it then,” Logan claimed, trying to nudge Roman off him.

 

“No, you don't hafta.” Roman said and moved his one hand in a circle, the Sorcerer's Stone materializing in his hand. “It’ unfair that only you can summon and make things,” Logan claimed as he grabbed the book from Roman.

 

“Whatever,” The other mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Logan, snuggling into the other’s warmth. 

 

Logan began to read the book, oe hand holding it while the other ran through Roman’s hair. The creative side smiled as he cuddled next to Logan, almost dozing off into a deep sleep before Logan was nudging him awake. 

 

“Ro, don't fall asleep on me, I don't want to have to carry you upstairs.” Logan stated blatantly and Roman whined a little. “But ‘m tiiiiired.” Roman whined and Logan snorted a bit. “I don't want to have to carry you,” Logan stated again and Roman whined, clinging onto Logan more.

 

“Let me sleeeep,” Roman whined childishly and Logan sighed out, wrapping his arm around his waist, setting down the book briefly. “Roman, I’ll only continue reading to you if you promise not to fall asleep on me.” Logan said softly, running his fingers through Roman’s hair. 

 

Roman let out a whine and gripped Logan. “Fiiiiine,” he mumbled. “It’s only ‘cause I like your voice.” Roman stated. Logan chuckled a bit and grabbed the book again as Roman adjusted his position so he was sitting with his head on Logan’s shoulder.

 

Roman listened to Logan reading to him, voice gentle and changing occasionally depending on who was talking in the book. Roman watched Logan’s expressions as he read, soft with a small smile as he read. Roman leaned his head into Logan’s shoulder and the other smiled softly. 

 

The front door opened up and Virgil and Patton walked in, smiles on their faces as they dropped empty boxes labeled “Halloween Decorations” on the floor. The two walked into the living room and Virgil wrinkled his nose.

 

“Gross,” he said as he plopped on the couch next to Roman and Logan. “Shut up, Hot Topic.” Roman said and stuck out his tongue. Virgil made a face at him and Patton and Logan laughed.

 

“What’re you reading?” Patton asked, sitting on the other side of Virgil, nodding at Logan’s book. “The Sorcerer's stone.” Logan said and Patton smiled. “What part’re you at?” Patton asked again and Logan looked at the page number. 

 

“Quidditch game,” Logan stated and Patton smiled. “Can you continue reading then?” The dad character asked, laying across Virgil’s lap and curling up. Virgil smiled and started playing with Patton’s hair.

 

“Sure,” Logan said and pushed his glasses up. “AWE!” Roman complained and squeezed his eyes shut. “Logan was reading to  _ me _ !” Roman complained and Virgil scoffed. “Well now he’s reading to all of us, deal.” Virgil said and Roman pouted.

 

“It’s fine, Roman.” Logan said and pressed a kiss to the other’s head. Roman just huffed and snuggled back into Logan as Logan continued reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a gift to my sister Abby, yeah. Any ideas or recommendations for a story idea!?!?!? comment it!!!
> 
> ~L


	5. Analogical- Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil aren't so good at keeping secrets.... Or maybe Roman shouldn't put cameras in their room. Maybe idk.

"Hey Virgil," Logan asked, running his hands through the hair of the other. Virgil tilted his head sleepily so he could look up at Logan from where his head lay on Logans lap. "Yeah babe?" Virgil asked and Logan inhaled deeply.

"I've been meaning to ask, but I haven't said anything because I didn't want to make you feel awkward, but do you want the others to know about us?" Logan asked, voice soft and kind. "We have been dating for a month now."

Virgil bit his lip and started to play with the hem of his sweatshirt. "I-if we- the others could-its just I-" Virgil kept stuttering and stammering, looking for the right thing to say and Logan leaned down, kissing the top of Virgil's head.

"Hey, it's fine if you don't want to tell them, I'm fine with it. Just tell me though so I don't accidentally inform them if you wish they do not know." Logan said and Virgil smiled up at him.

"Thanks for understanding," Virgil said, closing his eyes as Logan continue to comb his hair. "That's what I'm here for."

~~~

So apparently keeping this a secret wasn't as easy as Virgil or Logan thought. Roman and Patton knew something was up, they just didn't know what 'something' was.

So the two were out to figure out what was happening, even getting Deceit and Missy in on finding out what was happening.

Pranks tried at first but all his ideas were just seemingly random jokes and pranks to pull on them.

"They're dating," Deceit said and Patton shook his head. "No, if they were they'd tell us." Patton said simply and Deceit's tongue flick out at him for a brief second.

"Maybe they're doing illegal stuff," Missy said. "Like stealing my heart!" He added after.

"We could set up cameras in Virgil's room to see what's up?" Roman suggested, ignoring Missy's misleading compliment.

Patton nodded along with Deceit, which Roman found creepy as the two had done it in unison.

"That could work," Patton said and Missy shrugged. "Sure, if you wanna do it the hard way. Because it sure took the wrong way to find you!"

"Its not exactly the hard way, its a lot easier than other options," Patton ignored the second half of what Missy said, the sides tended to.

"It would work you know. Unless they find out you spied on them. If they ask you about, what are you gonna do lie? Tell them no? Are you-" Patton's hand covered Deceit's mouth to stop him from saying anymore.

"It'll be fine, Roman can conjure up tiny cameras, right?" Roman nodded. "Then its all good!!"

~~~

The hardest part of thus plan though was to wait until Virgil was out of his room so they could go in and place the cameras.

But it seemed the other boy only came out when it was time for a video, and then they were all there and couldn't just sync out.

They thought of putting it in Logans room but decided against it when they remembered how many chemicals and "experiments" were crawling around in the logic sides room.

One day though, Virgil was out of his room, doing his job in the living room and working. He was working way over time at the moment since its for Thomas's next video and the other hasn't posted for over six months now.

"Let's go," Roman whispered to Patton, who nodded, grabbing the three mini cameras from his desk.

Normally Patton wouldn't condone this kind of behavior, but he was just a bit upset that Virgil and Logan were hiding something from him.

Slipping into Virgil's room, Romans eyes darted around, searching for the perfect spot where it would be unnoticed.

Roman soon found the perfect places, one, on top of Virgil's desk behind a few pencil cases, but still able to record and see everything. Another by his laundry basket, which Virgil never touched considering Patton did everyone's laundry. And finally, on top of his huge bookshelf, high up and out of sight.

The search and placing of the cameras took about half an hour but once they were done, the three of them (deceit came out of nowhere) all snuck back to Romans room, the creative side snapping his fingers and making a huge computer that was hooked up to the cameras.

"All we have to do now is watch," Roman answered.

After around five hours of watching and waiting, Deceit shook Patton and Roman awake, grinning evilly as he pointed to the computer.

"What?" Patton asked sleepily, sitting up to look at the screen.

The computer showed Virgil sitting on his bed, blankets wrapped around his shoulders as he sat criss crossed, pouting at Logan, who was walking around the room, talking to him.

"It is a dire need for you to take a break, Virge." Logan said, pushing up his glasses as he handed Virgil a cup of warm tea from the emo's personal microwave.

"Thomas needs to finish his video though!" Virgil whined and Logan looked at him sighing, shoving the cup into Virgils hand because the other hasn't taken it.

"Serusouly, honey," Logan said softly and Virgil turned his head in embarrassment, pulling his blanket up to his ears.

"Fine, I'll sleep,  if you stay with me." Virgil decided and Logan sighed, smiling as he sat next to the other, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, drink the tea, it'll help. I promise," Logan said, voice soft and filled with an unusual amount of emotion.

Virgil rolled his eyes, taking  a sip of the tea before tolling his eyes at Logan. "There, happy babe?" He asked tauntingly and Logan nodded, pressing a kiss to Virgil's temple.

"Yes," Logan said and smiled at him, pushing up his glasses as the anxious side drank his tea.

"Ack! They're so cute!" Roman squealed at the camera and Patton frowned. "Why would they hide this from us?" He asked, disappointed. "Did they not trust us?"

"Well, you know Virgil. He is literally Thomas' Anxiety. He may have not thought you guys were ready or maybe he himself wasn't ready. Its not that he doesn't trust us. He was just scared," Deceit explained and Patton looked at him blankly while Roman tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Deceit asked and Patton smiled. "You were helpful for once," Patton pointed out and Deceit rolled his eyes. "I can be helpful sometimes," he claimed and walked out of the room.

Patton and Roman turned back to the computer to see Virgil swaddled up in the blankets, curled into a small ball while Logan hugged him from behind.

"You asleep?" Logan asked quietly, so queit Roman and Patton almost couldn't hear on the computer. There was a beat of silence and Logan smiled before cuddling into Virgil and closing his eyes.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Logan bolted up, startling Virgil awake as Patton ran up to them, hugging the two. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" He squealed and Virgil flushed, burying his face in his sweatshirt.

Logan looked at the anxious side then at Patton as he ran his fingers through Virgil's purple hair.

"Patton, you can squeal and call us cute tomorrow. Virge needs to get rest," Logan said and Virgil curled into him as Patton sighed, Roman now running in the room, not even having noticed when Patton had left.

"Pat!" Roman shouted and the moral side flushed as he stood up. "Uh.... Hahah, sorry. You two are adorable. Gotta go!" Patton squeaked as Roman went running after him, yelling how he should've respected their privacy. (Roman it was your idea to put cameras in their rooms.)

Virgil curled up into an impossibly small ball as he wrapped the  around himself, thoughts running through his head.

"Worry later, sleep now." Logan said, interrupting his thoughts as he kissed the too of Virgil's head.

"Fine," Virgil mumbled, snuggling into Logan as he drifted off to sleep.

THE END!!!

Prompt: "Could you do an Analogical one where Logan and Virgil try to hide their relationship and it fails spectacularly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY. Sorry I've been dead, my laptop broke so I had to write this on my phone. If anyone has any prompts to send me, just comment!!


	6. Logince-Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan sees his boyfriend is talking to a girl. A girl who's a little to close for Logans comfort right now. Well, let's see what happens. (Kinda NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. SLIGHT NSFW AHEAD. I WARNED YOU. 
> 
> Logince-Roman x Logan.

"Holy crap!" A shrill voice called out. "Is that Roman Prince?"

Roman put his hand up to cover the side of his face as he tried to speedwalk away but the girl was faster, grabbing his bicep and turning him around.

"Holy shit it is." The girl mumbled and Roman rocked on his feet awkwardly. "Wassup Geneva?" Roman asked, looking around the empty hallway, looking for any sign of escape.

The blonde's painted lips stretched into a smile as she leaned in closer towards Roman, shirt moving down to show off her cleavage.

"Nothing babes! Just missed ya! You haven't called me, I was getting worried you forgot who I was!" She giggled obnoxiously at the end of her sentence, as if the thought of Roman forgetting her was the most funny thing since John Mulaney.

Roman's eyes continued scanning the hallway for any sign of escape and he still found none.

"Nope, just got a new phone is all!" Roman replied in a tight voice as Geneva moved closer towards him. "Babes! You shoulda told me!" Geneva took out a piece of paper with something already written on it and handed it to Roman.

"Call me babes!" Geneva said with a wink and Roman swears to God if she said 'babes' one more time-

He was suddenly hyper aware of the blonde moving forward and he panicked. Oh god what does he do? What does he do? What should he-

Suddenly, someone was linking their arms with Roman, staring blankly at Geneva as the other person pulled Roman away the slightest.

Roman looked up to see Logan, the book worm's eyes trained on Geneva.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm going to have to borrow Roman here, we're meeting with someone." Logan said and Geneva pouted a bit, eyes gleaming as she looked at Logan.

"Sure thing sweetie." Geneva turned to Roman and winked. "Call me~" she said before leaving.

Roman turned to look at his boyfriend, fully expecting the book worm to let go of his arm, yet it seemed his grip tightened. Which was strange considering he was never one to ever initiate affection. 

"Cmon, Patton and Virgil are in the cafeteria waiting." Logan said, voice tight as he dragged Roman along. "Oka-hey!" Roman shouted out as he was forced around a corner.

"Uh, thanks babe for helping me." Roman said awkwardly as Logan dragged him off, the other teens eyes dark.

"Who was she?" Logan asked, eyes narrowed as the two walked down the hall.

"An-an ex," Roman stuttered out, slightly intimidated by the steelness in Logans voice.

"Just an ex?" Logan asked, voice empty from almost all emotion..... Except one.... "Didn't seem like just an ex."

Roman was suddenly slammed against a wall, arms on either side of his head, blocking his escape. Logan leaned in close to his face, almost growling.

"It seemed like she was a lot closer than that." Logan said, breath fanning over his boyfriend's face. Roman chuckled nervously, trying to get away from his suddenly possessive boyfriend.

"I swear she's not." Roman squeaked out and Logan moved in closer, mouth next to Romans ear. "Well she didn't seem to think that." Logan whispered, warm breath tickling Romans ear.

Roman was very aware now of how close his boyfriend had gotten and how very /public/ this was seeing as how they were still in the hallway.

"Lo?" Roman squeaked out and Logan practically growled, making Roman feel all kinds of fuzzy inside and he let out a quiet squeak. 

"Babe, Pa-pat and Virgil are waiting for us." Roman said in a small voice as the other pressed up against him. 

"They can wait." Logan responded and looked down the hallway both ways before grabbing Roman's hand and walking into an empty classroom. 

Once in, Logan pushed Roman against a desk, immediately capturing the others lips. Roman let out another squeak as his normally sick-of-affection boyfriend kissed him. 

Logan tilted his head and his hand came up to hold the back of Roman's head, making the kiss way more intense. Roman grabbed at his boyfriends shirt desperately, kissing back just as fiercely but still, Logan took dominance. 

The twos tongues met and Logan was practically shoving his tongue down Romans throat, making the other moan out lowly, gripping his shirt tighter.

Logan pulled away suddenly, Roman letting out a whine as his hands were wrestled off of Logans shirt. 

Logan looked at his boyfriend who's hair was a mess, his lips red and puffy as he breathed out heavily, a very obvious bulge in his pants and his legs wobbling as if had a hard time standing up. 

Logan smirked to himself, running a hand through his hair to fix it before he straightened his tie. "Now I do believe that Patton and Virgil were waiting." He said and turned to leave. 

"Lo," Roman whined out but Logan ignored him, opening the door and walking out. 

The End. (Of this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, follow me on Tumblr @L-The-Art-Nerd for some wonderful shitposting and horrible memes. 
> 
> If you have a story or ship request, just comment!!!
> 
> ~L


	7. A "Nice" Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan go on a date, only for it to get rudely interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody is Deceit BTW and this is a human AU
> 
> Logince-Angst

It had been a simple, calm day, Roman and Logan going out on a date, watching movies and going out for dinner.

 

But unfortunately it didn't end that way.

 

~

 

"Roman, as your boyfriend I find it my job to inform you that putting spaghetti with sauce on it, onto your face, will destroy your pores." Logan informed, knowing the other would highly appreciate being told this.

 

"What?! Really!!" Roman shrieked, pulling off the spaghetti mustache and putting it to the side, grabbing his napkin and wiping off the sauce.

 

"Why as I not tolf before!!" Roman shrieked and smiled at Logan. "To be fair, I had no knowledge you would place your food onto your face, Roman." Logan replied, but he smiled softly at the other.

 

"Whatever you say, Microsoft Nerd." Roman said and leaned forward, kissing Logan on the cheek. The evening was so beautiful, the sunset casting golden light into the dimly lit restaurant, soft music playing around. Couples chattered softly, laughter and happiness in the air.

 

Roman couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at Logan, the golden light making his fave looking stunning.

 

But that smile was wiped right off his face as he focused on something past Logan.

 

"Roman, are you okay?" Logan asked, sensing the change in Roman's demeanor. "Ca-can we leave? Like, now?" Roman asked, voice shaking, eyes still glued on whatever it was past Logan.

 

Logan turned in his seat, eyes narrowing as he saw what, /who/, Roman had been staring at. Immediately standing up, Logan walked over to Romans side of the table, grabbing his arm.

 

"Yes, we can leave. In fact, if we don't, I might get arrested for committing murder." Logan answered, laying their bill on the table as he tried to drag Roman out as fast as possible.

 

It was not fast enough.

 

"Heya slut," a deep voice said as the boyfriends got outside. Roman froze, holding back tears but Logan whirled around, a fiery intensity in his eyes.

 

"Hello Cody," Logan said, voice deep and threatening. "What the fuck do you want?"

 

Cody pouted innocently and held the sides of his face, hand hovering over the side with eczema. "Oh? Why Logan I just wanted to ask Roman something!" He said, voice dripping sweetly.

 

Roman flinched at his name and held onto Logan. "What did you want to ask him?" Logan growled out and Cody let his hands fall to his side, walking closer to Roman.

 

"Oh, its a private thing. I need to ask him alone." Cody said and grinned, yellow eye shining in the dimming sunlight.

 

"I'm not going to-" "Its fine, Lo." Roman interrupted and Logan turned in surprise.

 

"What? Roman, no. You can't stay with....him." Logan mumbled. "Oh Logan you insult me," Cody said and grinned wickedly. "I won't kill him, promisies!"

 

Logan glared at him but Roman held his boyfriends hand. "Lo, babe, its fine. I'll scream if I need your help." Roman said, voice shaking but Logan sighed and walked to the other end.

 

Cody grinned and grabbed Roman's hand, dragging him to an alley near by and slammed the other against a wall, immediately covering Roman's mouth.

 

"Scream, I dare you." Cody said teasingly and Roman stayed still, not reacting as he stared emptily back at Cody with tears in his eyes.

 

The other man smirked and leaned forward, whispering into Roman's ear. "So, Slut. How'd you manage to get someone like Logan to like trash like you?" Cody asked harshly and Roman choked back tears in his eyes.

 

"Does he even know the things you've done? How you've begged for my dick, how you've had sex with so many people at once, how you've gone crying to trick others into having sex. You're such a waste of a pretty face you know. I bet he doesn't even like you, he just wants sex." Cody whispered into Romans ear, bite in his words as Roman looked down.

 

Cody removed his hand from Roman's mouth and grinned at him, taking in how Roman shook with tears, sniffling as he tried to avoid eye contact.

 

Cody grabbed the side of Roman's face and forced him to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch." Cody sneered.

 

Roman inhaled softly as his eyes moved up, eyes locking with Cody's different colored ones, tears slowing down as they fell down his face and he-

 

"SHIT! Shut the fuck up you Bitch!" Cody yelled as Roman out a high pitched squeal.

 

"LOGAN!!!" Roman yelled and Cody moved to cover his hand over Roman's mouth again, suddenly, an idea popping in his head.

 

Cody connected his lips to Roman's and held his waist, lips immediately moving to Romans neck as Logan rounded the corner.

 

"Lo-" Roman started and Logan was moving forward, pushing Cody off of Roman and punching him in the face.

 

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cody yelled but Logan ignored him, grabbing Roman's arm and speed walking out of the alley and down the road.

 

"Logan he-" "Why didn't you yell sooner?" Logan yelled and Roman's eyes widened a bit as Logan finally stopped.

 

"You knew where that was escalating. Did he-was he threatening you in some way?!" Logan asked, suddenly very worried as he stared at his boyfriend.

 

Roman shifted in his spot. "He covered my mouth. Then he let me go but he told me not to speak but that was when I yelled for you."

 

Logan nodded and moved forward to hug Roman. "I shouldn't have let you go. I should have dragged you home. We shouldn't have gone out tonight. I'm sorry."

 

Roman hugged him back. "Its fine, you didn't know, okay?" 

 

Logan just hugged him tighter before pulling back and kissing Roman on the cheek, wiping at his face a bit. 

 

"Uh, sorry for that, I'm not really ever one for emotions. I just /hate/ Cody." Logan said, voice filled with malice and Roman giggled. 

 

"Don't we all?" Roman said cheekily before intertwining his fingers with Logan and swinging their hands back and forth. "Cmon, if we go home, we'll be just in time to catch the new Steven Universe episode." Roman said, almost singing. 

 

"I still do not understand the concept of gemstones in human forms. Nor do I understand the whole Pink Diamond/Rose confusion. I thought it was pretty obvious from the start." Logan said, smiling as he looked at their conjoined hands. 

 

"It was /not/ obvious at all Logan! How could you say that?!?" Roman yelled and Logan sighed, smiling.

 

"Well for one, Rose's powers." Logan pointed out. "That was one of the major clues to her and Pink Diamond being the same. Also-" 

 

Roman smiled as his boyfriend went on and on, taking in how beautiful Logan really was, then looking at the hands. Roman smiled at the warm feeling inside his chest, ignoring what had happened only minutes ago. 

 

THE END BECAUSE I SUCK AT ENDINGS. YEET. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and please follow on Tumblr??? @l-the-art-nerd
> 
> Comment prompts or ships you want me to write about!!! 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> ~L


	8. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets kicked out by his flatmate, he calls his best friend, Logan, for advice.

"What?" Logan asked, setting his book down as he sat up straight (ha). "Virgil, I need you to calm down please. Remember. 4, 7, 8." Logan heard the other male sniffling as he struggled to get his breathing regulated.

After a few minutes of Logan trying to calm down the other, Virgil was able to breathe normally. "Okay, from the top, what happened?" Logan asked and he heard Virgil take a deep breath.

"So you remember my roommate David?" Virgil asked. "Yes, you complained about him many times." Logan answered and Virgil snorted despite himself.

"Yeah, well, he kicked me out. Said I wasn't paying enough rent or some shit and-and now-he-i dont-" Virgil's breathing started picking up again and Logan thought for a few moments.

"He kicked you out." Logan repeated. "Yeah," came Virgil's broken voice. "Do you want to stay here with me?" Logan asked and Virgil made a strange sound across the other end.

"What?" Virgil squeak out and Logan stood up, pushing his desk chair in as he move a few things on his room around. "I asked if you would want to stay at my place with me." Logan repeated.

"B-but isn't Pa-Patton you're roommate?" Virgil stammered out, voice shaking. "Yes, but I'm sure he would not mind extra company. In fact, I'm sure HD love for you to stay here."

"B-but where would I stay? You only have two rooms?" Virgil said. "Well you would sleep in my room of course." Logan informed and Virgil made another strange sound.

"Wh-what?!?" Virgil screamed. "You would stay in my room," logan repeated, not understanding the strange reaction.

"I-I heard. Wh-are you sure you're okay with this??" Virgil asked. "Yes, you are my friend, Virgil. I would do anything for you." Logan said and Virgil made a humming sound.

"Thank you. Uhm, you-you wouldn't mind if I headed over there right now? Would you? Cause, uh, like, I don't have anywhere else to go currently." Virgil said.

"Of course, I'll inform Patron of your stay and set up an air mattress in my room for you." Logan replied. "Thank you." Virgil said before hanging up and Logan set his phone down, walking out of his room and down the hall to Patton's room.

Logan knocked and Patton popped out immediately, smile wide on his face. "Yesum?" Patton asked and Logan sighed.

"Patton, my friend Virgil is going to be staying here for a while, his roommate kicked him out." Logan told him and Patron gasped. "Oh no!!! Not the poor kiddo!! Well, I'll make sure to let him know he's welcome here. Anything you need help with?" Patton asked and Logan nodded.

"Indeed. Do you know where an air mattress is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes,this is just a preview of a story I'm writing, it will be (the first chapter) posted on Friday, December 7th. So enjoy that and check it out if you want.
> 
> ANY RECOMMENDATIONS OR PROMPTS??!???! COMMENT!!!!


	9. LAMP-Thats Not His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four go out to eat.

Virgil met Roman first.

It had been online technically, Virgil had written a poem, one he had planned on taking down later when Roman had found. He called it "A Tragic Masterpiece," which Virgil had thought to be an insult until Roman went into full depth in how "wonderful" it was.

Soon after that, Roman read all of Virgil's proms, every single one. He would comment on them, send positive feedback.

Virgil would smile every time he read the message in the safety of his closet, tuning out the shouts of his angry father.

Roman followed him on Instagram and DM'ed him, and that's how they became online friends. The two established a close confection, though it was fully of witty banter from time to time.

Logan was next. He had been an accident. Virgil was in the library to be in the safe quiet place as he avoided going home when he ran into Logan.

Literally.

Virgil had been turning the corner at the same time as Logan when the two bumped heads. After picking up each others book, Logan noticed Virgil's "Lord Of The Flies" book and Virgil noticed Logans "To Kill A Mockingbird" book.

The two spent the rest of their time discussing both of the books, from the unfair racism in To Kill A Mockingbird to how the island represents a microcosm in Lord Of The Flies.

Logan gave him his email so they could discuss more books some other time and Virgil went home that day with a smile his mother slapped him for.

Patton was final and completely coincidental.

Virgil was running away from his home when he had met Patton at the bus stop. The freckled man had asked about Virgil's many bags and offered to carry some for him. After a stuttering mess of a sentence, Patton had smiled and helped Virgil into the bus, talking about how life can be unfair at times.

Virgil had texted Roman then and Patton had seen, squealing about how he was /that/ Virgil.

"Ro talks about you all the time!" Patton squealed and Virgil blushed. 'Its probably not good' and part of him said.

It was Patton's stop when the freckled man asked where Virgil planned to go.

"I don't really know. Figured I'd just get off once I was far away enough," had been his answer.

"Far away from what?" Patton asked and Virgil shook his head. Silence had followed before Patton looped his arm with Virgil, grabbing some of the others bags and walking him off the bus stop.

"You can come home with me. Since you already know Roman, I hope it won't be uncomfortable. Of course, you don't have to come!" The other said worridely and Virgil shrugged as he was pulled around.

This could be a kidnappings, he could be moments away from being killed but he didn't care at this point. "I do-dont want to intrude," had been Virgil's response and Patton waved his hand in the air.

"You wouldn't be intruding," the glasses man had answered.

A year later and Virgil had become comfortable with his new "family". Apparently, Patton, Logan and Roman had all been living with each other and while Logan had said it was a very bad thing to just grab strangers and bring them home, Virgil was still given his own room.

The three had never questioned why he had been at that bus stop, why he had been packed, never asked about his past.

Until one day when they were out for dinner.

" This place has pizza fit for a king!" Roman said as he led Virgil inside, Patton and Logan following behind.

Virgil smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Princey," Virgil teased and Roman grinned in response as the four was lead to a table.

Ever since Virgil had started living with him, the other three had tried to feed him as much as possible, having noticed his unhealthily thin and pale body. Virgil had never really found them going him a lot of food unordinary, he thought it was lived, he djnt know their level of concern for him when they woke up to hear him crying.

Virgil didn't know they knew about his scars, didn't know they knew he wasn't good with people. He thought he was hiding real good, but he never noticed how concerned and protective the three were.

"I want a Trash Pizza!" Patton said and Logan raised an eyebrow, looking at the menu, are you sure you will eat that?" He asked and Patton nodded. "Its got a little of everything on it. Just what I need!"

Roman had laughed at that and set his menu down. "I'm going to order mushro-" "a mushroom pizza slice with a dash of garlic and a lot of Parmesan cheese." The other three finished in unison for him and his face flushed.

"Yeah, that." He mumbled and Virgil giggled, looking down at his menu and completely missing the live stricken looks on the other threes faces.

"I will have plain pizza," Logan said and the turned to Virgil. "I'm not really-" "you need to eat, Virge." Patton interrupted and Virgil flushed.

"Okay, I'll have extra cheese with a lot of garlic and a price of garlic bread. Hapoy?" Virgil asked and Patton smiled. "Yep!"

The waitress took their orders and informed them it might take a while and the four broke into conversation.

"Virgil, I think you'll enjoy this new book I'm reading," Logan says. "Its called The Outsiders, it references a few poems you may know." (A/n The Outsiders is the shut, stay gold ponyboy)

Virgil nodded and was going to listen to Logans summary until he caught the eyes of a man a table away.

Suddenly all of Virgil's blood froze and he started to shake. Logan was the first to notice the mood shift as Virgil look down at his knees queitly.

"Virgil, are you okay?" The question caused the other two to look up and Virgil shook his head shaking violently. "I-i shoul-should get out of h-" suddenly he was being pushed out of his chair by the man he had seen before and everyone in the pizzeria turned towards the drama.

"YOU WRETCHED AND VILE CHILD!" The man yelled and Virgil's immediate reaction was to curl up, ignoring the fact he's now in a resturant. "Virgil, who is this?" Roman asked, already out of his seat.

"HES her father!" A woman was now yelling, she was glaring at Virgil now too.

Patton silently mouthed 'her' before walking up to the two parents.

"You're Virgil's parents?" He asked and the two rolled their eyes. "We're VERONICA'S parents, and that ignorant daughter of mine ran away without telling us where she went! She ought to be punished!" The man screeched.

"Sir, ma'am, if you don't leave, I'm going to call the police." A worker said and the parents looked at her with disgust. "Fine have your shitty pizza, Virgil, get up, you're coming home." The father said and Virgil was now sitting up, clenching his stomach.

"Virge, don't leave with him!" Roman shouted and Virgil gave him a 'yeah, no shit' look as he was suddenly kicked down.

"SIR!" the worker squeaked out as he Virgil held his nose in agony.

"Veronica, get up, you're coming with us," his mother said, voice false sweet as she knelt down to his level.

Suddenly, both Virgil's parents were being forcefully shoved out by a very angry, self-proclaimed prince.

"Nope, out you go douche bags," Roman sang and shut the front doors, everyone breaking out into applause for him as Patton and Logan helped Virgil sit up.

"Is he okay?" Roman asked as a worker profusely apologized and offered them free pizza.

"His nose is bleeding and he has a few bruises on his stomach but other than that he's physically well," Logan informed and Roman nodded.

"Virgil, do you want to go somewhere else?" Patton asked, to which the other shook his head, pinching his bloody nose with a tissue.

"You sure?" Patton asked and Virgil nodded, tears pricking his eyes. "I'm fine," he mumbled out in a broken voice. "You're obviously not," Logan said blatantly and Patton glared at him for a moment.

"Virge?" Patton whispered, hand resting on the emo's shoulder. Virgil tugged away from him, shaking in his seat.

"I'm not a girl." Virgil mumbled and Roman moved his seat closer to Virgil. "We never said you were, Virge." Roman said softly and Virgil hugged himself, shaking. "I- my name isn't Veronica." Virgil was crying now and Patton shifted his seat closer to the other too, seats clanking as he did so.

"I'm not a g-girl." Virgil cried out and Patton wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want to go home?" Patton asked and Virgil looked up, eyes wide and terrified and Patton realized his mistake.

"I mean to our house." Patton corrected and Virgil looked around the restaurant to see everyone staring at him. "I-no I just-" Virgil lowered his head again, knees being brought up on the chair.

"I want to die," came out Virgil's broken response and Patton stood up along with Logan, Roman scooping Virgil bridal style out of his seat, Logan leaving ten dollars on the table as they all walked out of the restaurant.

The plan was to go home and cheer up Virgil but those plans were ruined as they walked out only to see Virgil's parents.

"Oh, finally the bitch came out." His dad said, walking towards Roman who turned away from him. "Virgil will not be going home with you two." Logan said, voice steely as Patton and Roman started to walk away.

"You don't decide that. She's our daughter, not yours. So why don't you just give Veronica back." His dad growled out and there was suddenly a loud crack, Roman and Patton turning around fearfully towards the sound.

Logan stared at Virgil's father, who was holding his check and now on the ground. Logan shook out his hand. "As he has said multiple times, he is not a girl, his name is Virgil, he has no obligation to stay with you if he does not wish and if you bother us anytime after this, I will inform the police." Logan said and Virgil's mother moved forward angrily.

"You listen here brat-" she started but Logan lifted up his hand as a threat. "Do not think just because you are a woman I will hesitate to hit you too. You both are to leave Virgil alone. Forever." Logan said and turned around feircly, pushing Roman and Patton along in the direction of their house.

"Lo-" "no words, just keep moving." Logan interrupted Patton as he started to walk ahead of them, stomping fiercely.

Virgil still shook in Romans arms, crying out about how his parents will never leave him alone and how they were gonna call the police and he'd bee taken back and- "Virgil, kiddo?" Patton interrupted his worrying. "I'm going to need you to shut up, please."

Virgil only nodded, shrinking in on himself in Roman's arms, shaking violently as the others opened the door.

Roman set Virgil on the couch, the other curling into the armrest as Patton sat next to him, Roman on the floor in front of him and Logan in the armchair next to the couch.

"Virgil? We-uh, we're going to need you to tell us what happened back there." Patton said, voice soft and gentle and Virgil shook his head, becoming impossibly smaller.

"Please," Patton whispered and Virgil stayed frozen as three pairs of eyes watched him. Virgil uncurled a bit, sitting up but bringing his knees to his chest.

"I'm not a girl." Virgil said and inhaled shakily. "Th-those were my parents. You know that. Uhm, the-they had wanted a girl. Wh-when my mother had given birth, I ended up being a boy, and-and they blamed me for that. When I was younger they had treated me like I was a girl. Never cutting my hair so, so it grew out, putting me in dresses. F-for the longest time they bad refused to potty t-train me too because-i-i wasn't a girl."

Virgil leaned back into the couch a bit. "Then came school. The-they didn't want to send me for a while be-because there were only boys and girls only schools, an-and they couldn't send me to the all-all girls school without ge-getting in trouble. So-so we moved and they sent me to a public one, made everyone call my by-by my bi-birth name. V-veronica. It-it was Hell and one day I had told one of the tea-teachers my situation and she had called my home. My parents got mad at me and th-thats when they started the ab-abusement."

Virgil lifted up the edge of his jacket, turning around so they could all see his back. Patton let out a broken noise, covering his mouth, Roman gasped out and Logan frowned, holding back anger.

All along Virgil's backs were cuts, bruises and what seemed like whip marks, all scarred.

"Th-then, when I got to highschool, I ma-made a boy name for my self, since they had never given me one. And the-they got mad about that too. And when, when they found out i-i was gay." Virgil said the last part in a small voice, turning back around as he curled in on himself.

"They got even more mad. Mad that I liked guys, even though I was one, not being a girl. That I was fighting back sometimes, that I had cu-cut my hair. They stopped feeding me, refused to care for me, or take me to school. The-then I got fed up and ran away." Virgil played with his fingers. "And pa-patton took me home and I thought I was free from them."

Virgil let out a small broken noise. "Guess I'm not," Virgil cried out softly and Patton wrapped him up in a hug. 

"Oh, my poor anxious little baby!" Patton cried out, hugging Virgil tightly. "Pat," Virgil whined out and Logan stood up fast, pushing the armchair back.

"Lo?" Patton asked and Logan made fists, hands shaking. "No parent should treat their child that way." Logan said and roman stood up, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Not to someone we care about, not to-" Logan stopped himself from continuing, inhaling deeply. "You shouldn't have been treated that way."

Virgil shrugged, wiping away his tears as he looked up at Logan. "I probably deserved it sometimes." Virgil mumbled and Patton frowned. "Hey! You did nothing to deserve that! You're a beautiful human being whom we all care for!" Patton said.

"You shouldn't," Virgil replied, pushing away from Patton.

"What was that?" Roman asked and Virgil looked at him. "You guys shouldn't care for me. I don't even-i don't understand why you guys let me live here with you."

"Because we care about you!" Patton said once more. Virgil picked at one of the stitches on his jacket.

"Why? I'm lazy, I can't do anything, I don't help out, I'm weak, I'm ugly, I constantly worry, I bring everyone done, i-i ran out of my medication months ago and I've been a horrible mess ever since. I-" Patton didn't let him finish.

"Youre kind and considerate, you laugh at my jokes, you help me cook," Patton argued. "You listen to my rants, my theories, you watch supernatural exploration videos with me," Logan added, voice calming down from being so angry. "You joke around with me, you let me be my prince self, you don't mind when I set up fake palaces, you help me train with my sword." Roman added in and Virgil bit his lip as he looked at them.

"But-" "No butts allowed, they're inappropriate." Patton said and Virgil looked at him strangely.

"I-" "We love you, Virgil." Roman interrupted and Patton and Logan looked at Roman for a moment, realizing that yeah, they did they loved the anxious emo male. Everything about him. Why had it taken this long to realize?

"You- what?" Virgil squeaked out and the other two nodded. "We do, we live everything about you Virgil." Patton said, holding his hand and Virgil's face started slowly turning red. "W-how?" Virgil asked and wanted to slap himself. That was a stupid and vague question.

"You guys made a mistake." Virgil mumbled and Patton shook his head. "Falsehood." Logan said and Roman reached forward, picking up the emo and spinning him around.

"We love you simply because your wonderful, and amazing, and handsome! You're the most amazing guy we've ever met, and no one else will ever tell us otherwise. We love you for you!" Roman shouted and Virgil clung to Roman as he was spun around, burying his face in his neck to hide his red face.

"Shut up, Princey." Virgil said, though it was muffled. "I will never stop saying why I love you my dear chemically imbalanced romance!!!" Roman sang out and Virgil weakly hit his shoulder with his fist.

"Put me down, Sir-Sings-a-lot." Virgil whined and roman promptly set him onto Logans lap, who had sat back down on the armchair.

"Oh, salutations." Logan said to Virgil, who brought his knees up to his face, hiding as Logan wrapped an arm around him. "What are guys doing?" Virgil mumbled and Logan chuckled as he brought Virgil closer, the others back pressed against his chest.

"Showing we love you, since you don't believe us." Logan stated simply and Virgil's ears turned red. "This is ridiculous," Virgil stated and Logan shrugged, resting his head on Virgil's shoulder. "You may say that," Logan said, whispering in Virgil's ear.

"But it seems to prove effective," Logan stated simply as he pressed a kiss to Virgil's reddened cheek.

"Yeah kiddo!" Patton shouted, suddenly crawling over to Virgil and dragging him off the armchair onto the floor with him, latching onto him as he cuddled into Virgil.

"We love you, and we're proving it to you! And it seems like its cheering you up!" Patton stated simply and he started to press short, small kisses to Virgil's cheeks.

Virgil let out another whine once more as he tried to pull away, but Patton's grip around him was tight. Roman sat on Virgil's other side, Logan hugging Virgil from behind.

"We love you," roman said once more and Virgil nodded. "Okay," he mumbled and the four sit in comfortable silence, Virgil letting himself lean into the comforting hugs.

The comfortable silence was broken once Romans stomach growled and Patton let out a giggle. "Hey! We still didn't get to eat, okay?" Roman protested, face growing red as he sat up straight, arms loosening around Virgil and Patton laughed again.

"We never did get to finish eating, did we?" Patton asked Virgil shrunk in on himself a bit.

"Sor-" "It wasn't your fault," Logan said, holding him tightly from behind. "It was those two assholes fault."

"You shouldn't talk about my family that way," Virgil whimpered and Patton shook his head. "Family cares and loves for you, they were not your family." Patton said.

Virgil frowned a bit but leaned back into Logan. "Can I sleep? I'm tired," Virgil said and Patton nodded. "After we eat," Patton said and Virgil smiled smally as he was lifted to his feet.

"We love ya Virge." Patton said once lifting the other to his feet. "I know," he mumbled and Roman smiled as he helped Logan to his feet. "Good, because that's something you need to know and remember." Logan replied and Virgil flushed.

"We love you Virgil, we mean it." Roman added and Virgil smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back from the dead. Also! Note: I said I was turning Homeless into a multichapter story but after random thinking I turned it into a comic so if you're interested in reading, please go check out my Instagram (or Tumblr but updates are slower) @L_The_Art_Nerd (@L-The-Art-Nerd) 
> 
> If you have story requests or ship requests, feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: L-the-art-nerd  
> Sanders Sides Tumblr Blog: sanders-land  
> Instagram: L_The_Art_Nerd
> 
> Follow me so we can talk and stuff, I draw fanart and stuff so yeah!!!
> 
> ~L


End file.
